Happily Ever After? Hardly
by tesuka- chan
Summary: Aoshi and Misao are happily married? That should’ve been the case, but Misao realizes that she was just deluded by that fantasy. Oh, they were married all right, but not happily. What happened? That’s what she is going to figure out. AM. (Final chapte
1. In Medias Res

*****standard disclaimers apply. :3

**Happily Ever After?**** Hardly.**

**By Tesuka- chan**

Prologue

In Medias Res

Happily Ever After? Hardly.

That was what I thought in the beginning. I was in utter bliss… Aoshi- sama was here, had declared (well… in his own way) his love to me at last, and we got married. I thought that was it. That it was everything I hoped for. 

Well, I thought wrong. 

I should've seen it from the beginning, but I was so blinded by the fantasy of a perfect marriage – which was mainly me cooking for him and him taking care of me – that the lie continued on for sometime. I didn't realize that everything was so twisted, that there was a much deeper matter in this marriage. 

It was a total sham. 

Once I found out, I left him. I still love him though… that was actually the reason why I left him. Because I love him. But that love only brought pain. I didn't want to suffer anymore, just as I suffered for his love before we got married. I'm 20 now anyway, more mature than my younger, rash 17- year old counterpart. I was gullible then. I'm critical now. I'm still genki, full of life, but I know when things get serious. All right, all right… I CAN get a bit cynical. Only a bit though.

Why did I leave him? I could've slapped him silly to get his motives right. Then all will be well again.

Oh, but then all was not well even in the beginning. His motives were already right – for him. So there was no reason to get things straight again. Because there was no "again". Things were already twisted from the start. Everything was already wrong. 

Even his lovemaking… and I thought that he did enjoy it. I thought that he meant it. He was just a good actor I guess. If he joined a Noh theater, he would probably be hailed as the best actor in this time. I would bet on it. 

He's just a damned bastard. 

And I love him so much. 

But then, let's go back to the beginning, shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review, minna-san! ^_^ Arigatou! :D


	2. Fairytale

**_Summary:_**_ Aoshi and Misao are happily married? That should've been the case, but Misao realizes that she was just deluded by that fantasy. Oh, they were married all right, but not happily. What happened? That's what she is going to figure out. A/M._

**Happily Ever After?**** Hardly. **

**By Tesuka- chan **

Chapter 1

Fairytale 

_The prince swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately on her lips as the sun sets on the horizon. And they lived happily ever after. The End. _

I scoffed and threw the stupid book on the floor. Okon and Omasu read these things? I sighed, wondering why I agreed to be manipulated by those two women. They so "nicely" asked me to read those things… "to give you an idea how to become a woman!" they say! HA! Does being a woman include 'sunsets' and 'sweeping off her feet'? What does that mean anyway? Cleaning her feet with a broom? What? 

I honestly don't understand this at all. 

I sighed, put my arms behind my head and leaned back against the tree trunk. I am 17 now, soon to be turning 18 in a month. I'm not dense. I know that I am a bit boyish and that other normal girls my age are already happily married with two wailing children. But then again, I'm not normal. How many ninja girls are there nowadays? A few, and the numbers are diminishing. It is the age of peace after all and our services are not needed anymore. Even the Oniwabanshuu is losing its power and prestige. But I've been a ninja all my life and I will be one until I die. 

I keep wondering what will happen to me if my being a ninja becomes obsolete. What comes next? What will I do? I wasn't trained for anything else… I am a ninja through and through and I can't imagine being anything else like a sailor or a geisha (not that I'm qualified for that. Ick).

Hmmm… is this why the two conniving witches of the east and west gave me those books? Sou na… they'll probably preparing to marry me off! Damn, damn, damn! But I don't want to get married! Not to a businessman, not to a farmer, not even to the emperor – I won't marry anyone! Well, probably except…

…Aoshi –sama.

The only man that I'm willing to marry, of course. 

I think I can associate him with being a ninja. In a way, I've loved him all my life. My love for him is deep and true. I know he loves me too, just that he doesn't realize it yet. He'll come to his senses one day and ask me to marry him. And I'll be the princess waiting forever for that. Huh. Now **that's **a great story. 

"Misao-chan! Time to bring Aoshi-san his tea at the temple!"

Oh, right! I almost forgot about that. 

I quickly stood up and headed inside to make tea for Aoshi-sama. After getting all that I needed for the tea ceremony, I bid Omasu goodbye (who was grinning very wickedly for some freaky reason) and walked towards the temple. My head was still full of the ideas I had earlier on as I entered the room where Aoshi-sama was. Seeing him in his usual place and looking like his usual, meditating self, I started the tea ceremony while stealing glances at him. This in itself was a ritual. I mechanically performed everything and finally served him his tea. 

And here comes my daily thrill. His hands momentarily touched mine when I gave him the bowl. And there ended my daily thrill. 

Damn, I am so pathetic. 

I watched him as he silently drank his tea. I know that he values his silence while drinking and I respected that. I would usually only start to speak after he finishes it and I would then narrate to him what happened that day. Frankly, even after almost two years of doing this, I still don't know if he listens to what I actually say. He would usually nod or say his usual "Aa." His cold, blue eyes give nothing away and his handsomely carved features never shifts, never changes. Always the same, cool, silent countenance. 

Yet to my surprise (and my delight), he was the first to speak today. 

"Misao, how old are you?" Even the most trivial of questions, when it is asked by him, gives me another one of those pathetic thrills. Even though I was disappointed that he forgot my age, I was still glad that he spoke to me. 

"I am seventeen, turning eighteen next month."

He nodded and said, "So it is." Then he added, "You are past the eligible age for girls to marry."

"Well… yes, but I don't really mind it at all." I began to wonder about coincidences. I was thinking about the exact same thing a few moments before. Then I became suspicious. What is this all about? Is he like Okon and Omasu, planning to marry me off?

"What would you say about getting married?" I knew it! 

"Now?" I asked, feigning surprise. Sure, I'll play this game. 

"Hai."

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready yet. I guess I'm too busy with my training and all so I haven't really thought about it." I carefully said while peeping at him through my lashes. Stoicism makes him more handsome, I think. 

"But if someone asks your hand in marriage, would you accept?" If I wasn't nervous before, I sure am now.

"Anou… it depends, Aoshi-sama. If I knew and liked the person..." I left it hanging and shrugged. I hope he gets the picture. 

"Aa." He shifted his head in an angle and began to stare off in space. 

I heaved a sigh of relief. He won't pursue it. I guess I'm safe for now. Really, getting married to a stranger? If they don't know what to do with me, why don't they just say it outright so I can decide myself? I am, after all, an adult now. Not to mention a living, breathing, human being with feelings of my own. I am not just one of those old antiques that are given away or something! If this goes on, I'll just have to – 

"Wait, Misao."

I stopped in mid-rise. I was fixing the materials and was about to go when he suddenly spoke. My trepidation came back. Is he going to finally tell me that someone asked for my hand in marriage? Is he going to finally tell me that I will live with my future husband somewhere up in the mountains in a little shack? NOOO!!!!

He stood up (I can never get over the fact that I only reach a few inches below his shoulders) and went towards me. I had to straighten up, still holding – no, clutching – the tray where everything was. I had to strain my neck to look up at him. Wonderful cerulean eyes…

He stopped a few inches before me with the tray in between us and said in all brevity, "There really is no easy way to say this but... will you marry me?"

To say the least, I was utterly confounded. Understatement of the year. My eyes widened and my heartbeat began to thump faster against my chest. My throat ran dry. For the first time in my life, I couldn't speak. And I didn't realize that I was gripping the tray so hard until his long fingers touched my hands and pried them off it, putting it down on a table near us. Then the impossible happened. He put his arms around me and murmured against my ear, "will you, Misao?"

I looked straight at his eyes. My green ones softened. Of course I knew the answer. I knew it all my life. 

I took a deep breath, smiled, and said, "Yes."

His eyes warmed – to my amazement and wonder – and he softly kissed me in the lips. He held me like a porcelain doll, and I loved him for it. I felt like he really cared. My heart almost burst. He wants to marry me. He didn't exactly say the words, but he loves me. I knew it. 

I kissed him back as the rays of the setting sun entered the temple. 

The marriage ceremony occurred on my birthday.

It was quite odd, really. As if everything was prepared beforehand. Then I realized after that it WAS prepared beforehand and that Okon and Omasu (not to mention Jiya and… oh, just _everyone_) knew that Aoshi was going to marry me. My white, wedding gown was prepared, the menu for the feast was all planned out – practically everything was taken care of. The only thing to do was to get married. 

And so we did. 

It was a small affair, the whole Oniwabanshuu members as well as the Kenshingumi from Tokyo. I was glad that they were able to make it, especially Kaoru. Kami-sama, I needed a **sane** woman with me that day. And **sane **is not in the vocabulary of Okon and Omasu. Anyway, I was all ruffled feathers and blushing bride. Kaoru, being married to Kenshin for over a year then, told me what to expect. But I think that instead of being comforted, I became more nervous. But, being the brave little ninja that I am, I went through the ceremony with no slips and mistakes. Well, no more than the usual. 

There's Yahiko fighting Sano for the last fish, Jiya's state of drunkenness and lechery, and Okon and Omasu's mischievous laughter that can probably be heard all the way to Mt. Fuji. Yup, no more than the usual. 

When it was time for me to go to my room – I mean, OUR room – I was sick to my stomach with worry. The terrible witches didn't help at all by pushing me towards the room and smiling evilly. Kaoru just winked and mouthed, "Good luck". For some weird reason, that only intensified my nervousness. 

The door ominously shut behind my back. 

I sighed, and concentrated on the task of taking off my make- up. Really, I wonder why women like putting them on. It's like having cake smeared on one's face. That thick. In the middle of shoveling it off my face, it got kind of warm so I took off my outer clothing, leaving a thin yukata on. Then I proceeded to completely banish all make-up, heaving a sigh of relief and victory after I accomplished it. I raised my hands to put down my hair when I felt warm fingers on them along with a whispered, "Need any help?"

I jumped in surprise. When did he arrive? I didn't hear anything! My heart began to beat faster than it already was. 

He turned me around to face him. My breath caught at the beauty he exuded, the candlelight touching those firm planes, creating shadows that made him look unearthly. His blue eyes were dark, and I couldn't understand the feelings in those orbs. His eyes not leaving my face, he raised his hands and with a flick of his fingers, my tresses came tumbling down on my shoulders. I was vaguely aware that my eyes were wide and my lips were trembling. My cheeks were pink from scrubbing off the make-up. I suppose I created quite an image. I just stood there, unable to do anything. 

"So beautiful," he murmured as his hand cupped my cheek, the blessed thumb caressing. His lids half-covered his eyes as he lowered his head to mine for a soft kiss. That stopped the trembling. For a time, I just reveled in the way he kissed me, gentle and loving. Then I tentatively kissed him back, which was probably what he was waiting for because he suddenly had his other hand on the small of my back, pulling me towards him. He deepened the kiss and I groaned against him. I felt his whole body shiver and I wondered if he was cold. I put my arms around him to hold him close to me. 

Then I remembered something that I had forgotten to say back in the temple. 

I drew back a little, our foreheads touching, and said, "Aoshi, Aishteru."

He opened those heavenly eyes and smiled. His reply was to kiss me again, even deeper than before.

In his silence, I knew that he loves me. No words were necessary. For me, that night was enough. It was the same as the words itself. Besides, actions speak louder than words, right? I shall remember that night forever. It was the night when I found out that heaven can be found on earth. 

But unbeknownst to me, I shall soon find out that words have their own power.  

And that fairytales all have their evil stepmothers. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: This fic will definitely be shorter than my main ones… just a "what if" thing for me. And yeah, the whole story will be in the POV of Misao. ^_^ I'm glad most of you liked it! Thanks so much for the readers and the following reviewers! 

KyteAura: Hmmm… yeah, I thought so too after I read your review. So I changed it right away to a dramatic genre. Hehe… thanks for that! And you'll soon find that out in the next chapter… MEN! ;p 

Kakashi-fan: Hey, that's reality, no? Nobody's really THAT perfect. ^_^ thanks for the review!

Oyuki: Thanks! I'll update pretty fast for this story. :D

Spirit demon: Arigatou! *bows*

Fallen wings: thanks a bunch! I like writing great starts. Haha! ;p

Silver Miko: Maa maa… do not fret! Will definitely be A/M. And I didn't say that he's monotonous in bed. I just implied that the sex was so great that she was deceived by it. Lolz. ^_^ 

Luli451: Gomen, I know… here's Tesuka-chan starting another story! But I just felt that I had to deviate a little from my AU stories. After this, full time on M:F! :D And yeah, the whole thing's in the POV of Misao, but she will still see Aoshi's reaction and stuff. Thanks for being an avid supporter! *grins*

Leila Jenkins: Arigatou! I'm glad you liked it! :)

Bizcochia U-u: Sometimes, I really have odd ideas… haha! Thanks for that! I shall update soon! ;p

Loyanini: Glad you liked the start… Usually sets everything. :D Thanks!

Mirune Keishiko: That's true… I'm into conflicts these days. Frankly, I find the "perfect" ones quite boring. Haha! I'll definitely check out that shrine… thanks so much! ^_^ 

Gaby (hyatt: Well, I'll let you decide if it really IS later on. Haha! Thanks! ^_^ 

Mia1218: Twisted… so true. Just like the author! *grins twistedly* LOL. Thanks and I hope you continue reading! ;p

Len: concise! Thanks dude. ^_^

The Jade Lady: Know what? I thought somebody already had this idea… haha! Well, thanks! ^_^ Next Chapter will be soon!

Wow, thanks minna-san for the great replies! Please read and review! Arigatou! ^_^


	3. Out Cometh Ye Evil Stepmother

**_Summary:_**_ Aoshi and Misao are happily married? That should've been the case, but Misao realizes that she was just deluded by that fantasy. Oh, they were married all right, but not happily. What happened? That's what she is going to figure out. A/M._****

**Happily Ever After?**** Hardly.**

**By Tesuka- chan**

Chapter 2

Out Cometh Ye Evil Stepmother

A year passed.

I was blissfully happy. I did my best in everything to please him – cooking, cleaning, hell, even washing the dishes (a chore which I terribly loathed). I even gave up part of my training to be a full- time wife. And I forgot about my self- declaration of okashira, leaving the leadership to him. I did it all for him. And for a time, I thought he was pleased. His lips would quirk up in a ghost of a smile whenever I do something silly, or his crystal eyes would twinkle in contentment. He would still do a lot of contemplating and meditating though, but that's already a given. I guess even though he moved on and married me, the ghosts of our friends still haunted him from time to time. It wasn't really a problem. I understood. And despite of all that, I really, REALLY was blissfully happy.

But that state of blissfulness was my downfall. 

I didn't notice anything wrong until the beginning of our second year. Aoshi would be gone for lengths at a time, and I was the worrying wife back at home. First, I calmly reasoned out that he was out on business for the Oniwabanshuu. But then, it didn't make sense… there were few tasks for us those days. So my mind shifted to reason number 2: there's another woman! But then our rather – healthy (*cough*) – lovemaking cancels that out too. As these rendezvous meetings became more and more frequent, my imagination became more and more ridiculous. It came to a point that I believed that demons somehow hypnotized my husband and used him for evil deeds! 

Right. And I'm just a character in a show. What are the chances of that?

Being Misao, I couldn't just do nothing and stay idle. My curiosity's killing me. I had to find out what he's doing. After all, I am still practically a ninja spy… I can find it out discreetly. Yeah! He need not know that I know what he knows. Besides, it isn't right that husbands keep secrets from their wives. I just had to know. 

It didn't occur to me at that time that I could just ask him instead of going around and around. 

But then, come to think of it, I guess if I did ask him at that time, he wouldn't have answered. Or worse, he would've lied. Well, I wouldn't know… ANYWAY. 

Back to the story.

So I simply decided one night to follow him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn. This stupid kimono is slowing me down… and to think that after a year and a half of wearing these things, I should be used to them by now. But noooo… I can hardly move at all! 

Well, come to think of it, I don't ever remember wearing a kimono while hopping around in the dark at night, spying at my husband.

Making a decision, I quickly ducked to a dark alley and peeped around the corner. His tall frame is quickly moving away. I had to act fast or I'll lose him. I took out one of my well- used kunais and slashed the bottom of my kimono away. I looked at the result of my action and if I may say so, it isn't half bad. Now it's as short as the shorts that I wore before. I hesitated, seeing how indecent I must look. Then I shook my head, thinking that I won't let anyone see me anyway. I hurriedly covered my head with the slashed cloth and jumped on top of the roof to scan the place. 

Luckily, I was still able to glimpse Aoshi vanishing around a curve. 

I jumped from one rooftop to another, making sure that the shadows hid my lithe form. I can see him clearly now, and I guess the short kimono helped me move faster and catch up. I smiled in the dark, thinking that I must be short of a genius. Sometimes, people just underestimates the genki, little Misao. 

We were moving farther away from the city proper. I transferred from rooftops to treetops. Then quite abruptly, he turned around a corner and followed a beaten path. The way  looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place it on my mind. I followed him into the woods and to a clearing. Upon seeing the circular graveyard, I suddenly remembered. 

We were in the grave of our friends.

I suddenly felt guilty for being too curious. He obviously went here to think and meditate. I remember that he only brought me here once, before our wedding. I thought it was a goodbye ritual, and I thought that he will never return here again as a symbol of moving on with his life. I guess I was wrong. 

The guilt was starting to eat me up. I decided that I will trust Aoshi from now on, and love him more than ever. My mind made up, I turned to go when I suddenly heard a rustle. I stopped and stayed on the branch of the tree, hidden from view. Then I heard a voice. It was not Aoshi.

"Have you told her yet?"

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. 

"No. It's better that she doesn't know."

The person who spoke first came out of the shadows and his frail form can be seen thanks to the moonlight. Even though he's obviously getting quite old, he still stood tall and proud, and he still commanded attention. A bit perverted, perhaps, but still a leader. 

Jiya. 

He walked over to Aoshi saying, "Are you sure it's better that way? She is a very inquisitive woman, and I'm afraid that she might find out for herself someday and feel betrayed. It's better if it came from  you. She can easily be broken, you know."

Aoshi did not turn to him. "That is the reason why I'm not telling her."

I got confused. I guess they're talking about me… but what was it that Aoshi didn't want to tell me? I suddenly had this foreboding feeling that it might better that I don't know, that I should go right now with both my hands covering my ears. But I couldn't move. I was frozen to my spot. I continued listening, helpless against the power of my curiosity. I will soon realize that I should've followed my instincts. 

Jiya turned toward the four graves. They were like small shrines. He talked slowly, purposely. "This was my idea, Aoshi. Both of us are getting old. Even my little Misao is all grown up."

So they WERE talking about me. I was hooked now, and no amount of my conscience can force me to leave at this point. 

"I wanted you to protect her," Jiya continued. "I needed you to protect her. And in return..." He paused, clearly troubled. 

"In return, you offered me power. A chance to be okashira again," Aoshi said coldly. Indifferently. 

I stifled my gasp. This was not happening… he loves me! I know he does! He didn't marry me just because Jiya offered him power. He is much more than that! He couldn't have. He didn't. 

But the worse was yet to come. 

My husband turned towards the old man, his face as stoic as ever. "And you offered me access to your hidden bank accounts in Europe."

Bank accounts in Europe?

For money. He married me for money. 

The thought vaguely registered. It was impossible… he's not that low! I felt something drip on my clutched hands. Why am I clutching the tree so hard? I felt something wet on my cheeks and held up my fingers to it. I'm crying? What's happening? There was an overwhelming feeling inside of me, dying to get out. I wanted to scream, to go over there and beg him to tell me that it's all a lie… that all of this is just a dream turning into a nightmare. Maybe this is just a nightmare. Maybe in reality, Aoshi will wake me up and I would see him beside me on our futon…

"I arranged this meeting because of that. Not to hear an old man's psychobabble. I need the money to execute my plans to avenge my comrades. Killing their murderer isn't enough. It will never be enough." The beloved voice spoke so coldly. Harshly. "Where is the key?" For every word, my heart endured a stab from a poisoned blade. 

Suddenly, in a burst of barely controlled anger, Jiya said in between clenched teeth, "Do you not love her, Aoshi? Do your thoughts even stray from the thought of power, greed and revenge? And I thought at least that once you two were married, you would finally realize your feelings for her!" He thumped his stick angrily on the ground, the sound reverberating in the night. "Can't you see Aoshi? That's one of the reasons why I arranged this… to push you to see! For once, use your heart, not that brilliant brain of yours!"

I saw him stare down Jiya with glacier eyes. Somehow, I knew what he was thinking; _I stopped using my heart years ago._

It really is true then. He married me, of all things, for money. 

At this point, I was trembling hysterically, not being able to express my grief vocally. I bit my tongue and the trembling subsided. I had to lean against the tree trunk for support. I don't want this anymore. I don't want to hear one more word. But I was rooted to the spot, like the tree that supported me. This was pure torture. 

Through a blurred vision, I saw Jiya take a step backward, obviously daunted by Aoshi's intense gaze. Then he turned away and heaved a defeated sigh. He composed himself and spoke, "Do not worry Aoshi. I still keep my promises."

He took a key from his sleeve and tossed it towards Aoshi, who caught it perfectly. He then turned and walked away. Just before he stepped into the darkness of the forest, I heard him whisper in a sorrowful tone, "and I thought you've changed." One step into the shadows, and he was gone. 

The moon shone brightly down on the clearing, at Aoshi's still figure, at the four shrines. I was beyond shock now. I couldn't think properly. My body switched to automatic mode. Unbidden, my legs moved and I jumped down from the tree. I had to get away from here. Where will I go? I didn't know and I didn't care. I leaned against the tree to gather my wits and strength. 

"Hey, nice legs… hiccup… ladyyyyy!" 

I turned my empty eyes towards the drunken lout who just practically declared my presence. I watched him fall down into a drunken sleep not far from me. Slowly, deliberately, I moved my head towards Aoshi. I didn't care… I didn't care. Let him know I know. It would be fun to see his reaction, I thought cynically. 

There he was, looking at me as expected. 

As usual, he was no fun. He was as I expected. He wasn't surprised, or astonished, or angry even. He was just there with the unrelenting stoic mask on his face. I wanted to rip it out with my bare fingers.

My clear, empty eyes, stared into glacier orbs. 

I didn't know what came over me… I smiled. I damned smiled at the devil. My tears came again, making the world into a blurry oblivion. They fell steadily as I made my way towards him. I was still smiling. Then he was there, with that damned expressionless expression. I raised my hands and fisted it against his coat. Still smiling.

"Why?" I whispered. 

I stared up at him and I knew. My mind flashed back to all those times I declared my love for him and he didn't say anything. He couldn't say it because he didn't really love me. He used me. I was just a rung to his ladder of greatness. His silence said it all. 

Seeing what I saw, my smile vanished. I let go of his coat, blinked away my tears, and with all my heart, slapped him across his cheek. He didn't budge. For all I know, he was just a statue. A hard shell without a heart, without a soul. 

I left him there. 

Now I remember. There were no sounds at all that night. No breeze, no insects, no bats or birds – total silence. One could almost hear the moonlight shine. It was as if even the gods were contemplating, praying in sanctity. 

I guess he heard it. I wouldn't really know. 

My silence screamed it all. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Okay, before you all cover me with flour and deep fry me in oil, I suggest you hear me out. OF COURSE I have a logical explanation for this. OF COURSE it will be explained. And OF COURSE, as all things, it will come later. :P Patience, m'dears! And thanks for all the readers and following reviewers!!!

Bizcochia U-u: Thanks! I've been writing on a roll lately so I can afford to update early. ^_^ Is this what you imagined? Hahaha! *evil grin*

Kakashi-fan: Your welcome dear! Well, that *points up* was the reason. Well, partly. I'll leave it at that for a while. Heeheehee… :P And I didn't really plan any children for them… but I'll consider that! ^_^

Leila Jenkins: Hot eh? I guess the weather here affects my writing. *wipes sweat* Haha. Thanks! :D

Mia1218: Hoho! You guessed right! *laughs evilly* Glad you liked the wedding. ^_^ And about Kaoru, well, look at it this way – if you put her beside Okon and Omasu here, she IS considered sane. Mwahahaha! Oh, and hello alter ego of Mia1218! *waves*

Silver Miko: OF COURSE Aoshi is a sex machine!!! HARHARHAR! :D Well, I guess this went wrong, hm? Ah, how curiosity kills the cat! 

Loyanini: Here's the next chap! And thanks! (",)

Mirune keishiko: I had that in mind all the time (about Aoshi being a thinker). That is one of the reasons he ended up in this mess… he thought too much! And if you're confused, it will be explained later on. :D And seeing this chapter, I guess that reason was reason enough for him, ne? *evil grin* 

Oyuki: The conflict cometh! Yep, you're right! :) Thanks! ^_^

Len: Hmmm, I hope this chapter answered your questions, hm? Mwahahahaha! (-- too evil for her own good!) Salamat! :D

Spirit demon: Wow, really? Congrats with the baby! I'm happy you decided to keep it. I think that there are just too many abortions nowadays… ;p And continue making your bf your SLAVE! He deserves it! Mwahahaha! :D Oh, and about the bio… about what? This story? Well, there really isn't much yet for this story, but if you want info about the others, feel free to ask away. I'll email it. ^_^

Luli451: Well, they DID interact in this chapter, ne? Hoho! :D Thanks a bunch! To tell you the truth, I really don't mind flames at all, so flame away if you feel like it! Hahaha! ^_^ updates will be faster, I promise! ;p

Western Ink: Hallo! Thanks for adding me! *gushed* I really am flattered. :D Uneasy feeling, huh? That was the kind of reaction that I was aiming for actually. *winks* And there will definitely be a happy ending, contrary to the title. Hehe… do not fret! The plot is still unraveling! ;p Oh, and I'm afraid that the chapters will all have the same length… makes it easier for me to write. Gomen! *bows*

Well, that's that! Oh, a note of **warning****: **my humor muse showed its funny face when I wrote the next 2 chapters so I hope you don't mind it. But it will definitely go back to the original, dramatic genre. :D Arigatou minna-san! Please read and review! ^_^ 


	4. In Cometh Ye Fairy Godmother

**_Summary:_**_ Aoshi and Misao are happily married? That should've been the case, but Misao realizes that she was just deluded by that fantasy. Oh, they were married all right, but not happily. What happened? That's what she is going to figure out. A/M._

**Happily Ever After?**** Hardly.**

**By Tesuka- chan**

Chapter 3

In Cometh Ye Fairy Godmother

I heard that people back home called me foolish and rash. Some even said that I was an unfaithful wife for leaving that "poor husband" of mine. Well, I just shrugged them off, not really caring. Besides, they don't even know the half of it. I'd bet all my life savings that they will do the same if it happened to them. Well, not that my life savings were much, really. The little stuff on my back is everything that I have right now. 

I've traveled a long road. I guess for me, it's not just an escape from him or a need to get away – although that is also true. Part of it is also self-discovery. I'm confused a whole lot right now and I needed to figure things out without the influence of my family around me. I'm afraid that if I stayed there, I would've been swayed by their ideas, considering my vulnerable state. So I had to leave them too.

There was no moon that night… the night I left. 

I really had no destination in mind. I knew I couldn't go to my friends in Tokyo, and definitely not to the other branches of the Oniwabanshuu. I knew I had to do this on my own, much like that time when I looked for Aoshi. But I don't really want to remember that now. Well, I decided that all I had to do was vanish. As easy as that. 

Not. 

I realized that girls don't usually travel without companions these days. People tend to get suspicious of BEAUTIFUL, young women going around alone. Also, I certainly could not use my name or he might track me down (which I highly doubt but it isn't a sin to take precaution). So, I simply cut off my braid, tied my hair in a simple bun, changed my clothes, and called myself…

… Sao the Wanderer!

Hahaha! I am brilliant, as usual. 

Turning myself into a boy is probably the last thing that the folks back at home would think I'd do. I remembered all those times that I vehemently protested (not to mention beat up) anyone who called me a boy. Due to this, transforming into something I've loathed would be unexpected. And just like that, Makimachi Misao vanished and a wanderer with no past appeared. 

Come to think of it, being a boy is not that bad. True, people would call me "forever young Sao" because I am much too small for a "boy" my age. Still, there were no leering lechers, no prohibitions when it came to drinking, and (ooh, the best part!) no KIMONOS! I was pretty much left alone. Besides, there were lots of wandering orphans around as a result of the recent war. People were used to "us".

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. I traveled a long way and I've learned many things, sought many truths. In my journey, I became wiser and more mature, in more ways than one. I was what they call a late bloomer. And it became quite more difficult for me to hide my feminine side, but some loose clothes did the trick. 

Oh, and did I mention that I went back to my training?

I aimed to strengthen myself not only mentally but also physically. I picked up lots of fighting techniques along the way, and it made me use all my abilities. But I noticed that the growing popular code now is "fighting to protect" not to kill like before. I guess it was good, but it wasn't any fun. But then again, I wasn't much of the bloody assassin type so it was okay. 

So I guess you can say I've come a long way, which I certainly have. But I still haven't found that complete state of peace. The betrayal is still there. It really is difficult to forget. But I really…

…

…

…

Hey, are you listening? 

…

ACK! THAT'S MY SHARE OF THE FISH!!!! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF IT!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am absolutely steaming! Here I am, practically spilling my life story here when this freaky smiley- boy began eating my fish!!! What the hell? Is there no decent guy out there? All I'm asking is a listening ear and fish!!! Is that too much to ask?

I guess I looked pretty scary (I could feel my face going red and the steam coming out of my ears). Proof of that is the frozen, pale face of smiley- boy in front of me. Oh, he'd BETTER be scared all right! I quickly grabbed the fish from his chopsticks and gobbled it whole. I almost gagged actually, but I wouldn't let HIM know that. I had to show him that I am a perfectly mature, wise, wo – 

"Ah, gomen ne, Misao- san," freaky smiley- boy answered with a scratch on the back of his head. "I thought that you weren't going to eat that." 

"Well I was! I hadn't eaten for a day, you know!" I retorted, snickering. 

He just smiled that freaky smile of his. 

Irritated double time – one for the fish and one for interrupting my monologue – I finished my water and fixed my stuff. I looked towards my companion and realized that I didn't know his name. "Hey there, smiley- boy!"

He looked up, confused for some reason. "Anou… smiley- boy?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

He smiled (yet again) and said, "Seta Soujiro."

I nodded. "Okay then, I'll call you Sou- kun."

"Are?" Smile.

"What, you want 'smiley- boy'?"

"Iiye, Misao-san… Sou- kun is fine." Smile. 

"All right then. Call me Sao-kun from now on… You might blow my cover."

"Hai." Smile.

I narrowed my eyes. That smile is really giving me the creeps – not to mention that it was freakily familiar. Where did I see him before? Now where would one see a smiling, pathetic, weak boy without manners? That smile… then it struck me. 

I stood back in surprise and frantically pointed at him with an outstretched arm and a straight finger, shouting, "Hey! You're that guy who fought Kenshin!!!"

He squirmed uncomfortably, still smiling perpetually. "Well, I'm not that man, Sao- kun."

I narrowed my eyes further until they became slits. I doubted that answer. "I'm pretty sure you're him." I cautiously went back to my side of the fire that we built earlier. The night sky was growing dark, as well as my suspicions. "I'd recognize that smile anywhere!"

He laughed and smiled (surprise, surprise) saying, "Ah! I am caught. I **was **him… but not anymore," seeing my confused looked, he explained further. "I vowed to change to peaceful ways through my travels. No much unlike your motive, Sao- kun."

I was silent for a moment. Well, if he didn't look threatening before, he definitely does not look threatening now. I have to admit, that killing aura from before was almost gone. Well, everybody deserves another chance, I suppose. I shrugged and announced, "Okay then! I believe you." I then smiled at him. Normally of course. 

He did this little bow then leaned back against his pack. I did the same, preparing to sleep under the velvet sky. There were stars tonight, but no moon. I looked around and decided that the forest that we were in wasn't that dangerous. I sighed and pondered about the strange smiley- boy.

I actually met Soujiro on the forest pathway. He was lying on it, actually. Worried that that strange boy might actually be dead, I poked him in the chest. He suddenly stood up – scaring the crap out of me – blinked, and smiled. Then he asked if I had anything to eat because he hadn't eaten for days. Being the _kind_ person that I am, I shared my fresh fish, which I caught earlier, with him. And now, we're here on a clearing, resting for the night. 

Ah, everything's so peaceful and quiet. Really nice… there's something about clearings and forests that – 

"Anou, Sao- kun?"

Argh. He ruined my trail of thought again. 

"Hai?" I said, grumbling. 

"Do you still love him?"

I didn't answer for a minute. Then knowing that I couldn't tell him anything but the truth, I answered, "Yes. I still do."

"Then there's still hope." I swear… I can practically sense him smiling.

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply this time. I thought about what he said. Hope? For whom? Me? I don't think so. There wasn't any hope there in the first place. And I wasn't going to let him hurt me again. Besides, I'm not going back. Yet. 

I sighed yet again and faced Soujiro across the bonfire. He was already sleeping peacefully. I wondered when I will be able to sleep as peacefully as him. Since that evening a few months ago, I was lucky if I were able to sleep at all. I faced the sky again. I guess this is going to be one of those sleepless nights. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro and I became traveling companions for the following months. 

I hate to admit it, but having someone to go tramping around Japan with is better than being alone. I guess I can attribute that to my sparkling personality and my natural sociable instinct… then again, it also helped somehow that he was a total stranger. Well, almost. At least he wasn't a significant part of my past before. He didn't judge me or anything of that matter. He was a pretty good guy behind that freaky smile. Surprisingly, we get along well together. I'm glad that he's here. The journey was never boring.

Maybe it was also because of his mischievous nature. 

I swear though, for a retired assassin, he's a pretty weird guy. The endless jokes, pranks and schemes! I never would have guessed that he was that kind of person. There was the one time that he told me to go somewhere with him... unknowingly, I followed him right inside a MEN'S BATH HOUSE!! I was mortified for a week. Then there was the spider trick. He blindfolded me when I was sleeping and when I woke up, I couldn't see a thing. Then I heard him scream, "SPIDERS!" and I suddenly felt some hairy things all over me. Screaming like a banshee, I ripped off the blindfold and saw the chicken feathers. Of course, I didn't let that one pass and made a come back of my own. Two can play at this game – and I never really back down at ANY kind of fight. Let's just say that it was SOU- KUN'S turn to be mortified for a week. 

MWAHAHAHA. 

There were some times when I knew I should've let it rest, but hey, I'm Misao! What can one expect? I certainly couldn't just sit there and accept the onslaught of horrible pranks! It's like letting an opponent win against you in a war! Hell, I will always fight back! I will always face any kind of challenge that comes upon me!

Always!

I guess the next prank should have been an exception. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Hohoho… I hope you didn't mind the bit of humor up there. *grins* Isn't it just sooo Misao to narrate her whole life story to a stranger? Hardyharhar… :D A little surprise for the next chapter! *cackles evilly* Anyway, thanks a bunch for all the readers and following reviewers! Ya'll cool! ^_^

Shin-no-shibo: Hallo Noa! I'm flattered that you reviewed! ^_^ Now that you mentioned it, I suppose I am into drama; but it comes and goes. :D Hai… I am evil, aren't I? *grins evilly* It wouldn't be fun otherwise. :D

Sonia: Let's just say that he has his reasons… Ohohoho! And he will realize that money isn't everything. Oops… gave something away. ;p Well, thanks! 

Bizcochia U-u: I'm glad that my words touched you… :D And I'm sorry, but I really can't make Aoshi gay. O.o That's like… sacrilege! He's too manly a man for it. Hohoho… :P Well, thanks so much! ^_^

Spirit Demon: Well, you're welcome. :D  And thanks for reading! 

Hitokiri- miao miao: Yeah, I know… let's just say that she loved him too much to do anything else. ;p Although that slave idea is interesting… *evil grin* Well, I'm working on M:F! Got Writer's block on that one. *sweatdrop*

Kakashi-fan: I know. It isn't him, ne? But ah! The twist shall come! Mwahahaha! :D

Shiomei: Hmmm… Tokyo is not really her destination. She doesn't have any destination at all, just wandering around. ^_^ We shall see what happens to their fateful meeting! Of course, since I'm the writer, it wouldn't be normal. Hahaha!

Kenta Divina: Thanks! Yep, Aoshi is as cold as ever! I wonder why… *wiggles eyebrows* He's too cold to notice anybody else other than himself. But we'll see about that. :D

Oyuki: I'm very happy you liked it. *cheers* Next chapter will still have humor but will gradually subside to drama… harharhar. I love playing with emotions… of characters, not real people! :3 

loyanini: You think so? Hoho… thanks m'dear! And yeah, I get that reaction a lot. Should've kicked him where it hurts most, eh? *evil grin* But poor Aoshi is already going through such a hard time… I'm a softie. ^_^ And I totally agree… too hot to die! 

gaby (hyatt: Well, that's a first. ;p I'd personally kill him if he had. *brings out kodachi*

Luli451: Unngggghh… *sighs* I need coke too… @_@ Well, I'm glad you liked it! Things will turn out fine, trust me! :) Thanks a bunch!

Yue's Lady: Anou… *dodges broken glass* Ahehehe… I hope this was soon enough. *brings out anti-glass umbrella just in case* Ahehehe. ^_^ And thanks so much! 

Len: But ah! That's the multi-million dollar question! *cackles evilly* His honor is intact, I assure you. He was just… confused. ;p Shall be explained in future chapters. ^_^ Well, thanks!

Rk-kitty0149: Hallo Woot-being! ^_^ Thanks for reading my fic… am glad you liked it. :D Hope you update yours too. *raises eyebrow* 

Leila Jenkins: Arigatou! Bejenin review! ;p Interesting word… hoho! Well, thanks for that! ^_^

KYAA! Thanks minna-san for the lovely review! A little mischief coming up next… hohoho! And I'm turning into a lady Santa Claus. ~_~' (Megumi comes to mind) Well, please read and review, minna! Ja! ^_^


	5. Rolling the Ball

**__**

Summary: Aoshi and Misao are happily married? That should've been the case, but Misao realizes that she was just deluded by that fantasy. Oh, they were married all right, but not happily. What happened? That's what she is going to figure out. A/M.

****

Happily Ever After? Hardly.

By Tesuka-chan

Chapter 4

Rolling the Ball

Both of us looked up at the apple. 

I looked at Soujiro. 

He looked at me. 

Then we went right back at looking up at the apple. 

"Sao- kun," Soujiro said still staring at the apple, "want to make it a race?"

Oh no. I could feel it… I could feel that he had something up on his sleeves. Again. I narrowed my eyes. We were walking around for hours and it was way past lunch time. We had nothing to eat, there wasn't a decent spring in sight, and we were very hungry. Then there was the apple up on the tree. The very shiny, red apple. The very _juicy_ and huge apple. The very _sweet_ apple… 

"Winner takes all." I could feel THE smile.

Normally, I wouldn't race against Soujiro for such trivial things. Then again, this is a life and death situation… and other than the apple being at the top branch of an uncannily tall apple tree, the tree was situated at the top of a cliff. And we're at the bottom of the hill. I figured I had a chance. And I am ever so hungry and – 

I WANT THAT APPLE!!! 

I nodded determinedly, agreeing, "All right. Winner takes all."

He looked at me, and nodded. For once, he didn't smile. He definitely is taking this seriously. Well, I wasn't going to take it lightly too. I just needed one shot… and that apple's mine. My name's practically written on its shiny, crimson skin. I grinned. We positioned ourselves in line with a boulder. Looking up at my target, I counted, "Three…"

… I reached in my back…

"Two…"

… I clutched my kunai…

"One! GO!"

… I leaped into the air just as he ran up the hill in a ridiculously fast pace – so fast that all that was left of him was a blue blur. I knew that there was no chance in hell that I would win over him if I ran too… so I did the only thing I can. I aimed, flicked my wrist, and threw! The kunai cut the apple off just as a hand was reaching up for it. I leaped up again with all great speed – cheering in victory inside (Go Misao! Go Misao!) – and opened my palm to catch the falling fruit in mid-air. 

Nothing. 

I looked down, and there was Soujiro taking a bite from MY apple smiling happily. 

I crashed down to earth. 

*BLAAAAGGG!!!*

"Ne Sao- kun," I heard the crunch of the apple against his teeth. Oh! It is too much to bear for my ears and stomach! "I think that ***crunch*** you should ***crunch*** do something ***crunch*** about your landing."

****

*CRUNCH!*

Painfully standing up, I glared and pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU STOLE MY APPLE!!!"

He crunched on, unfazed. "It was just a race, Sao-kun!"

Okay, I have to change tactics if I want at least a bite of that red, juicy, _sweet _apple. Hey, a little is better than nothing. I turned to him with my best puppy dog-eyed expression and said, "Sou-kun… may I… have one teensy- weensy bite? Pretty please?"

Puppy dog eyes galore.

I swear I saw the all-familiar mischievous glint in his eyes before he hooded his expression and became thoughtful. "Well… it depends. What will I get in return?" 

"I'll do anything!" I begged. I can honestly say that this desperate depravation had led me to this current state of craziness. Fortunately, they were the magic words. Unfortunately, those words will lead to my doom. But what the heck, I just want that damned apple! 

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Anything." That did it.

He sighed, defeated and cut off half of the apple. "Oh, all right! Here." He handed it to me, and I happily gobbled it down in less than three seconds. After my initial satisfaction, my ability to think sensibly returned and the gravity of what I agreed to suddenly dawned to me. 

I am dead meat. 

I looked at Soujiro. He was grinning madly… more than the usual smile. This was his menacing, mischievous grin. The SCARY one. The one that told me, "hey sucker! You fell for it and now you will face the consequences!"

He took a step forward. I took a step back.

"Ne… Sou-kun… can we talk this over? I didn't really mean ANYTHING anything… it's not that kind of anything… I mean… you know… it's a favor thing… not really – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

– AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! HAVE MERCY SOUJIRO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" 

Hands were all over me. They held horrible things that I haven't seen before. Some of the hands held me down while the others stripped my dirty garments off. I felt the scalding hot water burn my skin. My face was pulled, my face was pinched, and every possible torturous thing that I can imagine was done to me. But it wasn't the worst of all.

Then came the Cage. 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed and staggered out of that room, surprisingly still alive. I couldn't breathe. The Cage was inside me, crushing my lungs. I cursed Soujiro for putting me into this thing… for planning and scheming my doom. He will pay… oh yes! He will pay.

"Maa maa! No need to be melodramatic, Misao-san!" The devil smiled. 

"What… the hell… did you do… to me…?" I managed to gasp out. I leaned against a wall and tried to stand up tall to help me inhale some air. I was suffocating. I was dying. 

"Here." He led me to a full- length mirror. "You're even prettier than I expected! That dress suits you!" He said cheerily, smiling madly. 

I looked at the image reflected in the mirror. The dress was of European style, a formal blue- green one from England, the color bringing out my eyes. It was simple, the smooth cloth flaring out from my tiny waist and the off- shoulder cut showed much of my skin. It seems as if I was dressed in flowing water. I had to admit, it did look good on me. And with a bit of European make-up and my hair fixed up like that (thankfully, it grew back, just not as long), I can honestly say that am quite a sight to behold. 

Not like the previous Misao.

Then I began to wonder what Aoshi would think – which I banished completely before the thought even began forming. He probably wouldn't give a damn anyway. These delusional flashes happen from time to time even now, exactly ten months, two weeks, and three days after I left. Hey, who's counting anyway? I shook my head. 

But then… the Cage. 

"Anou… Sou-kun… why do I have to wear this Cage? I really can't breathe!" I said, reaching out for a fan. I desperately needed air. 

"Cage? Ah… you mean the corset!"

"Whatever…" 

"It's what European women wear today. It's pretty effective in keeping one's shape!"

More like killing off women through suffocation, I thought. Why doesn't HE wear it?

"What?" 

Did I just say that out loud? "Ah… nothing."

I sat down, wondering what trick's up Soujiro's sleeve this time. Probably nothing good. I started to sigh, but then remembered that I couldn't. I glared at Soujiro. "Okay, I did what you told me. When can I get this thing off?" Then a thought struck me. "And where did you get the money for this kind of prank, by the way?"

He reached for something in his pack. "All in good time, Misao- san!" 

"Why are you calling me Misao?!"

"Aha!" He procured a piece of paper and handed it to me. Scowling because of his evasion of my questions but still a trifle curious, I grabbed it and read. At first, I didn't get it. What's my connection with this – then I realized it. My green eyes widened at the horror of it all. It can't be… he's not that cruel to make me go through it! But the minute I looked into Sou-kun's eyes, I knew that he WAS that cruel. 

NO!

"Yes!" I could definitely hear the sadistic glee in that reply. I crumpled the paper on my gloved hands. 

I was going to a **ball** in fifteen minutes. 

All this because of half an apple. I knew I should've just starved to death. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember Aoshi reading me a story when I was a child about an oppressed girl who was aided by some kind of magical aunt so she could go to a ball to meet the prince of her dreams. I remember loving that story and imagining that the same would happen to me and that I would meet my prince in one magical night. 

And who was the magical prince then? Of course, it was Aoshi-sama. 

I grew up and forgot all about that story. It really is ironic that I remembered that now, of all times. My current predicament is definitely not the same as that fairytale story. 

First of all, I am here in the bushes, waiting for everyone to go in so that they won't see me come out. Now, why am I in the bushes? One, I don't have a carriage. Two, it wouldn't be right if I just walked up there while everyone else rode their little horse- carriages… I would look like a fool (not that I'm not one already). Three, well, I like bushes. There are berries if I ever get hungry from waiting. So there. 

Second of all, I am doing this as a consequence for eating an apple. Now that didn't sound convincing. Why am I doing this when I could've just beaten the pulp out of Soujiro? Well, I am a ninja and I always keep my word, even if it is because of an apple. Half an apple. After this, I will beat the pulp out of Soujiro in over an hour. That's my time limit. 

Third of all, there is no prince charming. End of discussion. 

Gate- crashing a European party… what the hell am I doing? 

I snapped out of my thoughts the moment the last carriage came. I quickly ran to its side, the one not facing the huge mansion. After the visitors embarked, I went around the carriage to make it look like I, a "member" of the group, went out of the other side of the door. Neat. I followed the visitors, smiled at the guards and got in. Easy. 

Now I have to endure a whole hour inside this. I took note of the time. Eleven o'clock on the dot. Right. I stepped out of the hallway and into the ballroom. 

Wow. These gaijins sure know how to party. 

Everything was gleaming, from the servants, to the food, and up to the ceiling – as if there was a perpetual golden light shining on everything. The crowd was a mixture of foreigners and Japanese. I vaguely noticed that there were more women than men. I shrugged, not really caring. The music was really something though… beautiful and grand. It makes me want to dance the night away. That is, if I knew how to dance, which I didn't. 

I mingled around unnoticeably, nibbling bits and pieces of kami-knows-what. This was getting boring. I sighed (I was finally able to do that after practicing) and stood on a shadowy corner, leaning against a post. I contented myself with watching the people. For some odd reason, everything became suddenly hazy. I closed my eyes as an attempt to clear my vision.

~~~

__

Misao, will you dance with me? 

Yes.

I leaned against his broad shoulders as we swayed lightly, not really dancing. The fireworks continued to brighten the dark sky over our heads. The petals of the Sakura trees fell around us. 

I love you, Aoshi.

He smiled. 

But he didn't reply. He never replied. 

And never will. 

~~~

I opened my eyes, gasping. I leaned my head against the post and tried to calm my heart beat. Such a huge jolt from such a small memory. I tried to forget that because it was another one of those lies; but I remember it only too well. That Sakura festival – only a few months after our marriage… a time when I was still naïve. I stopped those thoughts lest I break down and cry. 

Kami-sama, what is wrong with me?

Funny. I thought I was over it. I thought I was over him. I smiled wryly. 

I looked at the grandfather clock on the corner. Eleven fifty. Ten minutes away to freedom. Well, Soujiro wouldn't really know if I sneaked out ten minutes early, right? Besides, nothing was happening. I'll just go out the side door (something I discovered after I entered, much to my frustration) and no one will notice me. Right. 

I made my way discreetly. Unfortunately, the "side door" was on the other side of the ballroom from where I was floating in memory lane earlier on. It was beside the grand staircase and I had to pass in front of it to get to the door. Great. Just hold your breath, wish that no one will notice, and move. 

I was crossing in front of the staircase when I felt people turning their heads towards me. No, no… I'm nobody. Don't look! I'm no one special! I continued as gracefully and as inconspicuously as possible. 

Then there was utter silence. 

Nervous now, I stopped in front of the staircase and turned my head towards the crowd. Much to my relief, they weren't looking at me at all… but at something behind me. Slowly, I turned to look. 

And there he was, in all his glory. The prince of the night. 

I really couldn't see his face at first. It was the height that first caught my eye. It eerily resembled Aoshi's height. And the hair… a bit longer but it has that soft look, almost the same as Aoshi's too. Prince Charming looked good in a black European suit. It brought out his blue eyes. 

Wait a minute. _Blue eyes?_ For a minute there, I thought I saw him as Aoshi. I blinked. Really, this is getting to me. Maybe Soujiro drugged me or something to cause me to hallucinate. Damn. No wonder my feelings were riding the waves.

I blinked again and looked.

My heart skipped a bit as the truth hit me right into my clueless brain. I couldn't believe it. My eyes widened. 

__

And who was the magical prince then? Of course, it was Aoshi-sama. 

Aoshi. 

And he was staring right at me. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Ohoho. This was longer than the usual… and a cliffhanger! I like. ^_^

Okay, due to some POLICY, I won't be able to reply to all of your reviews. *grumbles* So, I shall endeavor in the task of e-mailing the people who asks questions. Please leave your e-mail address so I can reply! I WILL try my best in this! :D Thanks for wonderful, wonderful reviews minna-san!! :P

Please read and review! Arigatou! ^_^


	6. Midnight Glass Slipper

**__**

Summary: Aoshi and Misao are happily married? That should've been the case, but Misao realizes that she was just deluded by that fantasy. Oh, they were married all right, but not happily. What happened? That's what she is going to figure out. A/M.

Happily Ever After? Hardly. 

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 5

Midnight Glass Slipper

And who was the magical prince then? Of course, it was Aoshi-sama. 

Aoshi. 

And he was staring right at me. 

I was lost in those cerulean eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Arigatou, Ginji- kun!" I waved my hand at the retreating figure of the handsome young delivery man. I was so happy… the gift that I've ordered for my husband had arrived. Of course, it must be in all secrecy or it wouldn't be a surprise for his birthday, wouldn't it? 

I clutched the wrapped package against my chest. It was late and they must already be looking for me. I turned around to go back to the Aoiya – 

– and bumped into something. Cursing my clumsiness, I stood back and saw a cloth in front of me… with arms and legs. 

My eyes widened.

But before I could react, my wrists were harshly captured and raised above my head. The package fell on the forest floor. My body was slammed against a tree and a weight was smashed against me in less than a second. Still wide- eyed, I stared at my attacker, my heart thumping fast enough to race a train. 

It was Aoshi.

He was in a state that I have never seen before. His hair was slightly disheveled, and he was breathing roughly. I could feel the unleashed tension in his whole body as he controlled himself from hurting me any further. His eyes – kami-sama – his eyes were smoldering! My heart stopped in fear. 

"Who is he?" He whispered out roughly, harshly. 

"W-what are you doing? Let me go, Aoshi!"

"Who the HELL is HE?!" He was breathing heavily. Like a raging river. I was utterly terrified. 

"A-a delivery man!" My voice was trembling, as well as my whole body. 

He laughed, mocking, as his right hand spanned my tiny waist and caressed, hitting a soft spot. I cried out as my legs suddenly gave away. But he still held me up with his left arm around both of my wrists. "No lies, Misao. I saw you meeting with him a few times before. Now," he said, his voice dangerously low, "who is he?"

"I told you Aoshi! He's a delivery man!" I began to sob helplessly. This wasn't Aoshi! My Aoshi was controlled, sure of himself… he wouldn't hurt me! I looked at this man, begging for him to understand even if I myself didn't understand at all. 

"He delivered my surprise gift for you! For your birthday!" My tears came. "Please, Aoshi, don't hurt me… please." 

His eyes widened and his hold on me loosened, his face drained of all anger. Then he encircled his arms around me, gentle and trembling. He hid his face on the crook of my neck. "I-I thought… that you were…" He began kissing my neck desperately. I tentatively brought up my arms and hugged him back. I didn't understand what just happened, but I'm glad that it's over. This was my Aoshi now. 

Then he brought up his hands and cupped my face. "You're mine, you know," he murmured against my tremulous lips. Then he kissed me so passionately, almost desperately. I kissed him back with everything I felt. I knew that I was his. And that he was mine. Completely. 

His kisses went down to my throat, and I heard me murmur, "Mine only." Then he bit down hard until I bled, marking me. I moaned and cried out. 

We ended up making love on the forest floor that night. 

All those nights, all that passion. 

Both of us were insatiable – we couldn't get enough of each other. His possessiveness touched me, his strength comforted me. Even his jealousy made me feel all the more loved. 

Love? Was it really there? Or maybe it was just lust all along. 

I know the truth now. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lacy sleeve passed through my eyes and cut off our eye contact.

I snapped out of my reverie and realized that most of the women in the room had gone up the stairs and fawned upon him. Aoshi. My husband. I smelled their sickeningly sweet perfumes, heard their disgustingly shy giggles, saw all their outrageous flirting. They were all vying for his attention. I couldn't stand it. 

I wanted to vomit. 

I quickly made my way towards the side door, but due to the stampede of skirts and frills, I somehow ended up in a balcony. Damn these European styled mansions! Why couldn't they make it simple? I leaned against the railing and took a deep breath of the fresh air. I needed to calm down, to think about what happened. 

My hand involuntary went up to my neck. I felt the small, almost imperceptible scar there. It was from that night in the forest. I swallowed, wondering why the hell I remembered that night all of a sudden. Really, this night was just full of memories. 

I sighed. 

Why is this happening now? Why is Aoshi up there? And why are there so many gorgeous women – both foreigners and Japanese – wanting his attention? I was so confused. I didn't know that he would be here, or that this party was held in his honor for that matter. Oh darn it, my feelings and thoughts are whirling in a chaotic twister right now. I shivered and covered my arms around myself. 

One thing's for sure, I need to get out of here.

"Misao- san?"

I stiffened.

"Misao-san, it's me… Soujiro!" The voice said cheerily. I whipped around, the smooth skirt of my dress whirling at my movement. I was so relieved. It really was Soujiro! He standing by the doorway and was wearing a blue outfit which suited him well. As usual, he had a smile on his face. I never knew that I would ever be so happy seeing that smile. 

Wait a minute… this was all his fault!

My expression suddenly shifted from relief to anger. I pointed at him vehemently. "YOU!"

He held up his arms comically and said in defense, "Maa, maa! I was just trying to help, Misao-san!"

"You're the one who did this! You set me up! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I – "

"And I fell for it! I, the ever-so-stupid Misao fell for it!"

"But Misa – "

"A- and now I can't go back out there! I can't risk facing him again!" I cried our in despair. A little bit more and I'd be hysterical. I was trembling so violently that I couldn't see straight. 

Soujiro suddenly grabbed my wrist and said in an annoyingly cheerful voice, "Why don't we dance, shall we?" Then he added in a whisper, "I'll explain everything. Just go with me now, other people are staring. You don't want to make a scene now, do you, Sao-kun?" 

I looked around and true enough, a stunned couple was staring at us from the doorway. I attempted a trembling smile and went with Soujiro out to the dance floor. 

He sure has a hell lot of explaining to do!

Then I remembered… I can't dance! 

I poked angrily at Soujiro and whispered, "Sou-kun! I can't dance!"

He paused, thinking. Then his face suddenly brightened and he clapped his hands, saying, "Sou na… me too!"

I rolled my eyes. This is getting ridiculous! "Come on, let's just get out of here."

"Misao-san! We're in the middle of the dance floor… it'll be impossible until the song ends! Let's just try it, shall we? It's a slow one after all." He grinned. 

Of all the – ugh!! I slammed my hands on his shoulders, wanting to get this over with. I saw him wince and I laughed inwardly. Serves him right for doing this to me! He gently brought his hands around my waist. 

I glared at him. He smiled back. We stood there for a time, then we started to shuffle. Left, right. Left, right. I could feel eyes glancing strangely at us. My face was as red as a tomato. From embarrassment? Anger? Frustration? All of the above. Soujiro is a dead man after this. 

"Speak." I glared. 

"Okay, okay!" He sighed and paused as if thinking of what to say. "Well, it's like this. A kid handed me some papers and a whole envelope full of money in the market about a week ago." 

I raised my right eyebrow.

"In one paper was that party invitation that you read before. And in another one, there were instructions to make you go here by any means. I was to use the money to prepare you." He paused again. He looked uncertain.

"Who sent it?" 

"I can honestly say that I don't know." 

I looked at him skeptically. 

"It wasn't signed."

I scowled. "Then why did you do it then? Did you even know that Aoshi is here? That it was probably a set up to bring him and me together?" 

He looked surprised. "No, I didn't know that he was here." His brows burrowed, worried. "All I know about this party was that the guest of honor is looking for a wife," then his tone shifted to a lighter note. "I thought that it might help you get over HIM if you meet the guest of honor. And then you'll fall in love with him and he'll fall in love with you and you'll live happily ever after!" He wiggled his eyes jokingly. 

I didn't catch the humor in that. I didn't even hear the words he said after that second one: _All I know about this party was that the guest of honor is looking for a wife. _

Aoshi… is obviously the guest of honor. And… he's looking for a wife?

That bastard! 

Who the hell does he think he is? It's only a year after I've gone and he's already looking for a goddamn wife? He didn't even look for me! He didn't even try to go after me! I didn't even see posters around Japan with my face on it! Instead of looking for me, he looks for a wife! 

Then the truth struck me. Even though I went through all those great lengths to hide my true identity – hell, even going as far as pretending to be a boy – the truth is, I WANTED him to look for me. I WANTED him to come after me. I was hoping all this time… it's just that I wasn't conscious of it. And now I'm disappointed because I know that it's not going to happen. He wanted a new wife. Not me. 

But the thought that kept whirling around my head was: _he didn't even try. _I was crushed. I wanted to cry. After a year of being strong, I suddenly wanted to just let it all out and cry. 

I swear, it's like my feelings rode on a ship and traveled all around the world and back again. 

"Anou… Misao- san? Misao-san… MISAO- SAN!!!"

My head snapped up. "What?"

Worried eyes looked back at me. "You've been standing there for a whole minute. Other people might notice that we can't really dance at all…"

I got angry, probably the result of all that kicking and tramping on my heart tonight, but I REALLY got angry. "Look, I can't dance and I won't, Soujiro, so I'm getting out of here! I don't care about the bet, I don't care about that apple, and I sure as hell don't care about this party so I'm leaving!" 

I pulled away, angry at men, angry at circumstances, angry at the world. There are just some days (or nights) I feel that the world is against me, and this is definitely one of those nights. I whirled around, looking for any exit. I bumped into a couple of people, but I didn't pay them any mind. I guess it was rude of me but, hey, that's the least of my problems. I had to get out before Aoshi sees me. Again. 

"Misao-san!" I heard Soujiro call out. 

I stared straight ahead. There it was! The door was only a few annoying gaijins away! Determined, I cut my way through like a sharp kunai. Then before I knew it, I was outside! Free! I breathed (more like wheezed) a sigh of relief. I took one last look back at the mansion behind me. I guess this is it. I won't see Aoshi anymore ever. I won't harbor that hope ever again. I smiled sadly and turned to trek the long way back to the inn – 

– and bumped into something. 

Oh for Kami-sama's sake! I took a step back and glared at the _thing _that I bumped into. My eyes widened. I suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu. Oh… piffle.

It was Aoshi. 

"I'm sorry," He said quietly in a low voice and bowed slightly. 

What?

I stood there, astonished, looking like an idiot. Sorry? SORRY? That's it? After all he said that night, after using me for money? Did he honestly believe that I would forgive him just like that? I don't think so! I glared at him, my gloved hands forming into fists.

He looked at me strangely for a moment then asked, "Are you all right, miss?"

Okay, I'm confused. Did he just call me "miss"?

Oh. 

He didn't recognize me. 

Then why was he apologizing? Oh yeah. He bumped into me. I blinked a few times, my anger deflating. He really doesn't recognize me? I peered up at him, looking at those blue eyes. He looked distant and distracted. And… unnerved. What is going on?

__

Don't you know me at all, Aoshi? 

That was the blow of all blows. No wonder he was looking for a wife. He forgot all about his first one, I thought bitterly. I looked away, not being able to bear it. I might as well be just a speck of dust in the wind. I fought the urge to cry.

I took two steps back, ready to flee. "I- I'm okay." I couldn't meet his eyes. 

"Shinomori Aoshi." 

Startled, I looked up. I must've had a confused face because he held out his hand and explained, "I'm Shinomori Aoshi." 

Well now, this is an amusing turn of events. My husband was hitting on a woman whom he evidently doesn't know that she was his wife. I wanted to laugh hysterically. My hysteria probably rose to the surface because I found myself shaking his hand and smiling up at him. "I'm… M- Miki. Just that." 

His lips quirked upwards in an amused half-smile. "Nice to meet you then, Miki Just-that."

Then to my Sane Self's chagrin, I was suddenly giggling and laughing out loud, right in front of him. I couldn't stop! This was utterly hilarious! My knees are weakening from laughing so hard. I reached out and grabbed something before I collapse. My eyes were tearing up and my breathing was becoming short. Oh Kami… I had to calm down. It took a lot of will power, but after a few minutes, my hysterical laughter finally toned down into hiccups. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. Steady now. I loosened my grip on… AOSHI'S ARM?!

I quickly let go. I could feel my face warm up. Damn… I really am acting crazy today. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. No one ever really laughed like that around me except…" He hesitated and looked away. 

I quirked an eyebrow. 

"Nevermind." He said. I know what he was about to say. Except his wife. Me. I scoffed inwardly. Oh, the irony of it all. Damn, I really should go before he figures out who I really am – 

"Will you dance with me?" He asked suddenly. 

"A-ahh.. w-well, I d-don't really know h-how to– " I managed to stutter out before he laid his huge left hand on my waist and caught my left hand with his right. Then he moved closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Just follow my lead."

I was stupefied. Since when did he learn how to dance? Then he started to move, and I had no choice but to move with him because he was pressing my body close to his. Too close for my comfort actually. I concentrated on my feet, trying to avoid stepping on his. I was disconcerted, not to mention nervous. What was I doing? I should be getting out of here! My panicked eyes looked around for another human being. Nothing. There was absolutely no one outside, here in the courtyard. 

"Relax. You're a natural." I heard him say. I looked up at him and I swear I could see the amusement in those deep blue eyes. 

I got frustrated. "Just to let you know, I didn't want to be here in the first place." I blurted out. 

"I'm not one for parties either," he said. "I had to do this to look for my wife." 

"You mean _a _wife." I grumbled. He didn't reply. "There are a lot of beautiful women inside… why don't you use your charms on them? I'm not exactly the willing, fawning type," I retorted. I'll say anything to get out. I couldn't possibly wrench myself away, his grip was too strong. 

"Well, that isn't exactly what I was looking for."

I arched my eyebrow, curious. "Oh? And what kind of wife ARE you looking for?"

"She should be beautiful, petite, full of energy, and as much as possible, unwilling," he answered, his eyes having that knowing gleam. My own widened and I panicked. Does he know already? No… he couldn't have. Damn. I REALLY have to go. 

The grandfather clock started to strike the twelfth hour. 

*DONG* 

"There must be somebody like that inside," I said quickly, desperately. I tugged at my hand. He wouldn't let go!

*DONG*

"No need… I already found her," he said quietly. He looked deep into my eyes. 

*DONG*

I turned away. "If you're referring to me, I'm not her." I looked around the courtyard. I need to go! This is getting too dangerous! 

*DONG*

"And why not?" He asked. He tightened his hold. If my heart wasn't beating wildly before, it sure as hell is beating wildly now. I couldn't stand this! I can't give in to him!

*DONG* 

"Because I'm not beautiful!" I almost shouted. Desperation surfacing, I stared right back at him and begged, "Please, let me go...."

*DONG*

He leaned towards me, our noses an inch away from each other. "You are beautiful. And I can't do that." 

*DONG*

I ignored the compliment. I was beyond panic now. And I was… melting. But I can't! I have to be strong… this man was a liar! I have to remember that… that he used me! I gritted my teeth and with all the vehemence that I could muster, I asked, "And why the hell not?"

*DONG*

"Because," he leaned closer and spoke against my mouth, "you're mine, you know."

My eyes widened. 

"Mine only. Did you forget that?" He said huskily then captured my lips with his. He kissed me passionately, deeply, and with a hunger so fierce that I was scared with its force. My hands shook, my body trembled. I couldn't think at all… I didn't even try to think. The dwindling rational self protested, but the old rash, instinctive self wanted more. What to do?

*DONG*

I held his shoulders.

*DONG* 

And I realized that I wanted this too… I wanted this so, so much. So I kissed him back. 

*DONG*

We drew apart. I looked at him – that swollen mouth, that soft hair, those broad shoulders, those melted eyes. 

And I ran away.

*DONG* 

The sound reverberated through the night, giving that ominous sense of finality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking back I remembered something that I left. 

I didn't leave a glass slipper, you know. But I left something more precious than that. 

I left my shattered glass heart. 

~~~

__

"… and I want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new…

… and the reason is YOU."

~ The Reason by Hoobastank

~~~

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I heard that song 3 TIMES today. It was begging me to put it here… so I did! And it fit! WAHAHAHA!!! It's so nice… *tear* This is twice as long as the usual chapter! I hope you're happy minna- san! :P

Thanks so much for all the flattering reviews!!! Gosh, I feel so awful not being able to reply to you guys here… :( But I shall email! Thanks a bunch again and please read and review! Arigatou! ^_^


	7. Confessions of a Prince

**__**

Summary: Aoshi and Misao are happily married? That should've been the case, but Misao realizes that she was just deluded by that fantasy. Oh, they were married all right, but not happily. What happened? That's what she is going to figure out. A/M.

****

* reminder: this chapter is done in Aoshi's point of view! 

****

Happily Ever After? Hardly.

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 6

Confessions of a Prince

I stared long and hard at the crystal green liquid. 

I could see my reflection on it. I looked the same as before – long bangs covering a part of my face, my ice blue eyes, my stoic expression. It was my mask, my haven. Behind it, turmoil ensues. Behind it, feelings exist. 

Contrary to what most think, I do have feelings. I actually spent my whole lifetime thinking about them, brooding about what they mean. That was my problem, I guess. I think too much, even about the most trivial things. Now look where it brought me now. 

I felt my grip tighten around the tea cup. 

I took a sip. It was cold now. This happens often enough… thinking until the tea gets cold. It happens all the time. Happens every time. Especially after she left. 

I looked outside. The sky was still dark even though it's actually early morning. It was probably cold, but I wouldn't really know. It might be because of the European suit that I'm still wearing from the party, but I know it's more than that. I've become numb, more numb than the usual if anyone will believe it. Why? 

I let her go again. 

She was right there, in my arms, and I was kissing her. I missed those soft lips, the small curve of her waist, the scent of her hair. I nearly went mad with longing. This… this is all mine. She is rightfully mine. And I showed her how much she belongs to me in that kiss. So much passion, so much loss of time. I told myself that we will make it all up – then I stopped thinking entirely when she responded to me. 

But of course, there were complications.

She pulled away and we looked at each other. I captured her image in that moment – the flowing dress clinging to her curves, her hair made up in a simple style, and her eyes so huge and so full of sorrow as well as longing. She was so beautiful, an image of a pagan goddess of the sea. At that exact instant, I could see that she had matured these past months, physically, intellectually, and emotionally. At that exact instant, I wanted her back more than ever. 

Then why didn't I chase her when she ran away again?

I faltered, I faulted. I didn't go after her because I didn't have the right to. In her eyes, I could see that she still accused me of betraying her. She was hurt beyond reason. And I was guilty of it. So I couldn't. And I didn't. 

The first ray of light of the new dawn shone directly on my tea. 

I felt my lips quirk up in a cynical, yet longing smile. A ray of light, a ray of hope. Just like that day I proposed to her. I still remember everything clearly as if it was yesterday…

---------------------------_I'm not a perfect person_---------------------------

The ray of light that seeped through the windows was blocked by another presence. 

She was here at last. 

It was a job, a need. I had to do this for revenge… simply killing their murderer isn't enough for me. I had to eliminate all the evil men that might have the potential of turning out to be like that horrendous man. To do that, I'll have to be a leader again as well as be secure financially. And this business deal with Okina will help me in my motives. 

Right. This is just one of those business deals.

She entered the temple as cheery as usual with my daily cup of tea. 

I felt something stir inside me. Guilt? Perhaps. I shouldn't have dragged her into this scheme. She's just an innocent girl. She might get caught up in this whole revenge plot and might get hurt. I frowned a little and reminded myself that this was the only way. Besides, I'll be able to protect her better if she's with me. It's for the good of all. 

As I watch her perform the tea ceremony, the gravity of my decision suddenly dawned upon me. Marriage to Misao? It never really came to mind before. It's just… inconceivable. I know that the girl had some affection for me, but I didn't really encourage it. I knew that it was just a child's infatuation and that she will get over it soon enough. After all, I am too tainted for her and we would never really suit each other. 

I stifled a sigh. Well, we'll have to work it out then. 

She finally handed me the tea cup. Her fingers touched mine momentarily, and I somehow felt a jolt. She jumped a bit, feeling it too. Well, it was probably just some static. I shrugged it off and drank my tea. 

Then I started a conversation. She was startled at first, I noticed. Then when I started hinting about marriage, a look of suspicion came across her features. She must have thought that I'm going to marry her off to another man. 

Hn. Not in this lifetime. 

I was surprised at my reaction. I guess… I was unnerved by the thought of Misao marrying another man. I shook those thoughts away and realized that she was about to leave. It was now or never. So I stood up, went towards her and asked, "There really is no easy way to say this but... will you marry me?"

She was looking up at me, her eyes wide and her hands gripping on her tray. I almost smiled. She looked… cute. Something inside me told me to go easy on her so I plucked off the tray from her stiff fingers and hugged her. She was so small, so soft. And her hair smelled like… green tea. Then I asked again, urging her to answer me, "will you, Misao?"

What happened next changed my life. Literally. 

She smiled at me, the most dazzling smile I've ever seen. Like a ray of sunlight amidst the darkness. I was drawn to her innocence, to her brightness. I found hope for salvation in her. I now see that she was the only one who can save me. And I felt so stupid for being so blind before. 

"Yes." She whispered.

Ah, the ice melted. Then I did something that even I didn't expect to do. I kissed her there and then. At the temple, in the middle of the day. 

In that kiss I realized that greed comes in different forms. I had greed for the hope of life that she symbolizes, and greed for revenge. I should've realized too that the two did not go together. 

But I was too greedy.

--------------------------_There are many things I wish I didn't do_-------------------------

The marriage occurred on her 18th birthday. It was a simple celebration, and the Battousai came along with his wife and friends. It was a joyous event but for the most part, I just went through it like a blur. 

That night, however, was memorable. I had not practiced sexual intercourse for a long time for the simple reason that I didn't want to. Also, I was too preoccupied with training to be the best and of course, revenge. So, one can imagine my state that night. I was downright nervous. 

But then, I soon found out that my worries were in vain. The minute I saw her in that thin yukata and her hand moving up to loosen her hair, I was lost. I suppose it was my celibacy, but I felt it was more than that, more than lust. She was so innocent, so pure… and I never thought that she would be so responsive and passionate under my ministrations. Her softness made me yearn, her moans made me mad. And when we finally became one, it was as if heaven itself was revealed to us. 

Lying there beside her on the aftermath, I vowed that I will never let her go. She was mine. No one else will have her. I held her naked, petite form in my arms. I told myself that I will protect her. I will do everything to keep her safe. 

A small voice asked then: but who will protect her from me? 

I ignored it.

The obsession welled up inside like a small spring breaking into a river. 

--------------------------_But I continue learning_----------------------------

Time passed and all was well. I was happy with the way things were. Misao was always doting on me, the ever bright sun to my day. Her laughter was always sweet to my ears, and her love for me melted my inhibitions. For a few months, I forgot everything about my plans for revenge. I forgot about being a leader, I forgot about Okina's business proposition. I only thing I knew was that Misao was my wife, and that she was my salvation. 

And she was entirely mine. 

In this span of time, I was unusually insatiable. I just couldn't get enough of her and she was only too happy to oblige. It was a miracle that she didn't conceive. Little by little, I became possessive of her. I became jealous when she spoke to the fishmonger. I had to restrain myself from killing the young politician who flirted with her in the restaurant. Soon enough, I forbade her to work in the Aoiya and she stayed at home. She even stopped training and started doing chores which I knew she abhorred. I realized that she was oblivious to what was happening… her love blinded her. But it was to my advantage and I let it be. 

I realized how deep my obsession became with that incident with the messenger. 

For some odd reason, Misao had been pretty busy lately, more than the usual. When asked, she just replied nonchalantly about doing some unattended chores and the like and she would go on her way. I thought little of it.

Then one day, she had told me that she would be out back to wash our clothes. I nodded calmly and she went on her way. Then I remembered that I had to ask her where she placed some important documents so I slipped out back… and found no one. The laundry wasn't even started yet. 

I became suspicious. 

Then I heard something move in the forest beyond our home. I quietly made my way towards it, years of spying paying off. I saw her then, moving along the path and looking cautiously behind her as if afraid that someone might be following her. I narrowed my eyes. She was probably afraid that it might be me. 

That thought fueled my curiosity as well as my anger. 

Why anger? I was angry at her for being so suspicious, and I was angry at myself for not trusting her. I was also angry for being afraid. After we got married, I had developed this fear… an odd fear that she might one day realize that our ten- year gap is too much. I was afraid that she wouldn't want me anymore, and that she would leave me for another man.

But I will never let that happen. She is mine, and no one else's! I will kill anyone who dares seduce my wife.

I became jealous… far too jealous. 

I warily shoved those thoughts aside as I followed Misao deeper into the forest area. It couldn't happen, could it? She was as devoted to me as I am to her, although my affections are more subtle. She can never look at another man. But it kept on nagging at me, the jealousy eating me up alive inside. It grew slowly, venomously. 

She stepped into a clearing. 

And to my horror, the object of my fears came to life in front of me. 

Another man. 

There was another man. 

She had a lover. 

I stood stock still as I saw the handsome young boy – he's too young to be called a man in my eyes – sheepishly give my Misao a wrapped package. Then she hugged him, and I saw his pale face blush. My hands fisted. She let him go waved as he walked away. She was happy… so happy. There was a sparkle in her eyes that I previously thought was reserved for me. 

Only for me. 

I don't know what came over me then. There was just a great flood of emotion that gushed inside of me, and I couldn't hold it back. I went mad. I was crazy jealous. She was mine! And no idiot fresh out of puberty will steal her away from me!

I stepped out of the bushes and into the clearing. She hadn't noticed. She was too busy clutching the package against her breast, probably happily contemplating HIM. She was so near and my arm stretched out to brush her long, braided hair, her beautiful hair…

I held back and placed my arm back to my side. She betrayed me… she had a lover…

Then she suddenly turned around and bumped into me. I could see her surprised eyes as she looked up at me. Those eyes… those Jade eyes. I could see them shift into terror as I attacked her, handling her harshly. I began asking questions wildly, desperately. I knew I looked like a madman, but I didn't care a whit. Who is he? What is he doing here? Who the hell did he think he was?!

I heard sobbing. 

I snapped out of my crazed state and finally heard what she was trying to say. 

He was… a delivery man? He delivered her secret birthday gift to me? 

The guilt hit strong and hard. I had difficulty breathing. I couldn't believe that I had hurt my Misao, that I had let my jealousy and confused emotions rule over my usually rational way of thinking. 

I kissed her desperately, and that night, we ended up making love on the forest floor.

I lay awake after, staring up at the stars that dotted the velvet sky. I was confused, and I had to think. There was an aching feeling inside of me, more than jealousy, more than lust, more than anything I've ever felt before. It had no name… and I became afraid. That this feeling would drive me mad…

I looked at the beautiful nymph in my arms and realized that this madness had somehow rooted from her. My relationship with her endangers my own sanity. Much as it hurts me, I finally made a decision. 

To keep my sanity… to keep her safe. Safe from me. 

I kissed the top of her head and tightened my arms around her. This is the last time.

---------------------------_I never meant to do those things to you_--------------------------

That incident was a wake- up call. 

I was becoming too obsessed with her to the point that I was hurting her and hindering her relationship with others. I knew I had to distance myself from her before it gets worse. Self- control. That is what I needed.

Good thing I had lots of it. What can I say? I had practice. 

I then buried myself into my previous work, my previous goal: revenge. In order to have my complete revenge, I needed power and money. I worked to achieve those, traveling from one city to another to find connections to different businesses. I left home quite often and it helped me distance myself from her. Soon enough, I was back to my old, stoic self and I was rising up the ranks of power. I was slowly getting known. 

As my ties with power strengthened, my ties with my wife slackened. It was exactly what I wanted to happen.

My title as Okashira helped me with my dealings; however, the lack of funds did not. I decided to remind Okina of his promise, of our deal. I asked him to meet me in the grave of my comrades one night to discuss the matter. 

Aa. One fateful night in the woods. 

I made my way there, my head full of thoughts on my growing business empire and how close I was to getting my revenge. Upon reaching the place, I silently prayed at the grave of my friends. Memories flashed quickly in my head, Beshimi playing with a baby Misao, Hannya teaching Misao the basic kenpo – I gritted my teeth. _Misao, Misao, Misao._

Thinking about my comrades even made me think of Misao. 

I suddenly felt another presence in the clearing. Okina finally showed up. It was about time. He started talking about Misao, the last subject that I wanted to discuss right now. It made me angry and defensive, so I spoke more harshly than I intended to. But it doesn't matter, at least that made him toss the safe key to me. He left saying, "and I've thought you've changed."

__

I did. 

But only for the worse. 

I shut down my emotions. 

"Hey, nice legs… hiccup… ladyyyyy!" 

The drunken voice brought me back to reality. Lady? What did he – I turned around… she was here. Misao. What was she doing here? I felt my insides churn. Seeing the look in those watery Jade eyes, I knew that she heard everything. 

But she… smiled. 

It was the most heart- breaking smile I've ever seen. And it stirred something inside me, that surge of emotion that I had kept in tow for almost a year now. But I couldn't back down now. My mask was in place. I couldn't let that obsession get to me, not now when my plan is in action, not now when I had to protect her from me. 

One word. "Why?" 

One action. 

She slapped me. I hardly felt it. What I felt was the pain when she left me there. She took with her the sounds of the night, the light of the moon, the life of the forest. Alone again. And somehow, this was worse because I have finally found my salvation and now it was taken away. 

What have I done? 

I fell down on my knees in front of the four graves. My eyes were wide, my breath shallow. And I felt a wetness on my cheek so I raised my hand to wipe it away. It was a tear. I don't ever remember crying since I was a child, since my mother died, the only person I had ever loved – 

– love?

I… love her. 

That aching feeling with no name, it had made me crazy, made me mad. It was love. 

But it was too late. When I returned home, she was gone along with a few of her possessions. She really left me for good. And I didn't even get to say how much I loved her. 

-------------------------_And so I have to say before I go_---------------------------

Going after her and apologizing was my first impulse. But I hesitated and I listened to the thoughts going around my head, which (I soon found out) aren't always right. 

__

Wait, Shinomori! If you truly love her, you should let her be, let her go. You should give her time and put her wants and needs above all others. Even if it pains you. Let her be. 

Besides, you should prove yourself worthy first. Someone as pure as her doesn't deserve the current you. 

I had to admit then, it made sense. And I do love her so much… and it would be selfish of me to force her to come back with me if she didn't want to. Besides, I'm not yet worthy of her. I'll have to prove myself, whether through power, fame, fortune, or all of the above. I'll also finish off what I started here and give her time to cool down. 

In the meantime, first things first. Vengeance calls. 

I worked harder than ever. I decided that it was best if I did not include any members of the Oniwabanshuu in this matter… I should be able to do this on my own. Misao was always in my mind, but I knew that I have to finish this business of mine before I could deem myself worthy of her again. I built my power and influence up to the point that the rich businessmen were finally groveling at my feet. I could almost taste it, the sweet revenge. 

But when I bit the fruit, it was bitter. 

I brought down my enemies, the ones who had the evil intention of selling this country off to the western world. The world that killed my comrades. I was more powerful and richer than ever and I was moving in for the kill. Everything was perfect and each and every one of them was falling to my trap. But I still had one more thing to establish before they completely fall into their doom: their trust. 

It was actually going well, right up until that bastard Danosuke (the one I loathed the most) pointed out that it was suspicious that I did not yet have a wife. I almost snickered at that, if only they knew. Of course, I couldn't reveal that I actually have one but it was unfortunate that she ran away. It would completely sabotage any leverage I made. So I quickly made a plan.

I calmly looked at Danosuke in the eye and told him coldly that it was good that he brought that up because I was planning to prepare a party to look for a decent wife. 

All of them nodded to each other in approval except Danosuke, who was still looking at me suspiciously. I nodded at him and half-smiled, mocking. I just can't wait to slit their throats. Unfortunately, slitting throats are illegal nowadays so I'll just have to bring them down in another way. 

Things just get too complicated these days.

I hired an organizer to prepare for the party. It had to be in European style, of course. Just another bonus that will make those pigs squeal in delight and trust me more. As the decorators, chefs, and organizers prepared for the event, I too prepared – for the ultimate revenge. 

The day of the party arrived.

I was at my best in an all- black ensemble, standing there at the top of the grand staircase, barely hidden in the shadows. For some unknown reason, I had a feeling that something is going to happen tonight. I shook it off and scanned the crowd with my cold stare and realized that I didn't even know half of the women present there. Stifling a sigh and wanting to get it over with, I took one step into the limelight. 

The crowd looked up at me and became silent.

I too became silent as I looked down at them – or rather, at her. I knew it the second I set eyes on her.

It was Misao.

She was right there at the foot of the stairs, and was gazing up at me with those astonished green eyes. She looked... ravishing. She gained a little height and her dress complemented her in a way that told me that she filled out in all the right places. If it was possible, she became more beautiful.

All thoughts of revenge flew out of my head that instant. 

All that need, all that obsession, and all that love burned inside me to be free. I wanted her so badly that my heart wanted to burst. Ten months, two weeks, and three days was too long a time for her to be gone. It was high time to get her back. 

Our eye contact broke when I suddenly realized that there were at least a hundred women fawning upon me. It took me a while but I was able to politely decline all of them and almost ran to the nearest bathroom (some sort of bath house within a house). Not one of them interested me, especially since I've found my wife. Well, I thought cynically, seems like I did find a wife in this party after all. 

I cautiously left the bathroom (I can never reason out why they place a bath house inside the actual house) and searched the room. 

And there she was, standing in the middle of the dance floor. With another man. 

The jealousy came again. It was no consolation that she seemed piqued at her partner. All I saw was that she was with a man, who looked much more like a boy, and vaguely familiar too. I refrained myself from marching towards them and punching the lights out of that boy. Then I saw her wrench herself out of his arms and head towards the side door. I hurried after her. 

I emerged in the courtyard. There she was, walking determinedly away. I quickly went ahead of her and cut her in the front. She apparently was not looking where she was going because she bumped right into me.

I spoke out the first thing I could think of, "I'm sorry." 

Then she looked at me with such hate that I wasn't aware of what I said next. 

"Are you all right, miss?" Oh great. I made it look like I didn't know her. Kami-sama, I'm such an idiot. Then again… an idea sparked. 

She looked confused, and ready to flee. "I-I'm okay."

"Shinomori Aoshi," I held my hand towards her, introducing myself. Silently telling her that I'm a new man, that I am reformed. That I wanted to start all over again. "I'm Shinomori Aoshi."

"I'm… Miki. Just that."

I almost smiled. An alias? Charmingly cute. "Nice to meet you then, Miki Just- that." 

Then she laughed. 

My heart began beating rapidly. It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard…

---------------------------_That I want you to know_-----------------------------

"Aoshi-sama? Aoshi- sama!"

I blinked a few times, disoriented, and stared up at the servant. I raised a questioning eyebrow. 

He coughed and gave me a hand-written letter. My heart skipped a beat… could it be? I quickly opened it and read its contents. It was from Danosuke, and he was asking for a business meeting later in the afternoon. I sighed, deflated. 

"Tell his messenger that I will be there," I ordered the servant, who bowed and left. 

I sighed and ran my fingers over my greasy hair. All that reminiscing kept me awake. I raised the tea cup to my lips. It was empty. I put it aside and decided to have a bath. I made my way towards the bathroom when a maid came up to me and said that the new fixtures were apparently having trouble adjusting to Japan… and it had to be fixed. 

Great. Just great. 

I can't take a bath, I had no tea, and I let the only woman I ever loved ran away again. Really great. 

Sensing my distress, the kind woman suggested a public bath house. I nodded and went to fetch my things. 

What other surprises will this morning bring, I wonder? 

--------_I've found a reason to show--A side of me you didn't know--A reason for all that I do--And the reason is YOU_---------

Author's notes: Oh there will be more, Aoshi… there will definitely be more! *cackles evilly* Ahem… anyway, my chapters are getting long. Hm. Sorry, minna-san! It took me a long time to release this one because frankly, it's much more difficult to write in Aoshi's POV. :p I apologize if this seemed redundant but I wanted you to know how it was like for Aoshi. And his motives were revealed here too, ne? Hardyharhar! :D (Darn, I hope I didn't botched this one up. :p)

Well, again, thanks for the wonderful, fantabulous reviews! Really makes me happy!!! :D I regret to announce, though, that this will come to an end soon. :( But that is only because I shall continue writing M:F! Hehehe… had to take this load off. Thanks again and please read and review! ^_^


	8. The Not so evil Stepsisters

**_Summary:_**_ Aoshi and Misao are happily married? That should've been the case, but Misao realizes that she was just deluded by that fantasy. Oh, they were married all right, but not happily. What happened? That's what she is going to figure out. A/M._

**Warning: **ermmm, a little **_lime_** here, but not enough to bring it to the R section. :D

**Happily Ever After? Hardly.**

**By Tesuka- chan**

Chapter 7

The Not-so-evil Stepsisters

_You're a coward, you know. _

Who said that? I looked around the darkness, but it was useless. I couldn't see a thing. It was totally black… no light, no shadows. So this is how being blind feels like.

_You're a coward. _

Who do you think you are? I am brave, braver than most women my age! I've traveled all over Japan on my own and I faced every struggle, every problem I've come across!

It _laughed._ That voice sounds so familiar…

_Everything except… him. You ran away. Like the first time. You didn't even – _

STOP IT! I screamed. I blinked rapidly. I knew that I was blinking because I felt my eyelids moving. My legs began to move. I was running, running so fast.

You don't know anything! You don't know me!

_Oh, but I do… I know everything about you. _

Suddenly, I could see a gray spot amidst the sea of black. It became lighter and brighter, until it became unbearably white. I looked away for a moment, shielding my eyes.

_You know why, Makimachi – no, Shinomori Misao? _

My arms fell, heavy as lead, and I had no choice but to look towards the light. But I must've been hallucinating... it can't be… it couldn't be…

_I am you._

I saw myself. The same hair, the same eyes, the same petite frame. But there was something wrong, so horribly wrong with the image. The image – me – was smiling evilly, the mouth contorted into a disgusting sneer that was impossible for a normal human. And her legs – my legs – were bone-thin, and huge blue veins were bulging, pulsating on the surface.

Horrified, I lifted my hand to my face, and the image did as well. Then it stood up, its legs barely supporting it, and walked towards me. Its cold hands touched my cheek. I was so repulsed that I couldn't speak.

_I am you. You ran and you ran… and these scars are proofs. These veins are pain. These legs are weaknesses. You are a coward, and you will be me someday. You will be…_

I can't! I won't! I –

NO!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a start.

I was breathing heavily, my eyes wide open in panic. I lifted my hand to my hair and realized its disheveled state. I ran my fingers along the length of it before I realized that I was reaching for my braid, the braid that I had cut.

I missed it. I missed my former life.

But there's no going back now, especially after last night when I permanently made sure that I won't go back. I'm such a fool.

I sighed, shaking away such thoughts along with the lingering odd dream I had. What was it about? I couldn't remember it much… I shrugged, looking out of the window. It was still early dawn, the sun a white disc in the horizon. I shook off the covers, knowing that there was no way I was ever going to go back to sleep now, even though I found it so hard to sleep early last night.

I sighed. I don't want to remember that. Well, it's not like I've forgotten it anyway so there's nothing to remember. His touch, my yearning feelings, his kiss…

I needed a bath. Preferably a cold one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked up at the sign of the public bath house.

Steaming Seduction.

WHO THE HELL NAMES THEIR BATH HOUSE 'STEAMING SEDUCTION'???

Kami-sama, it sounds like a kitschy brothel house or something. Eck. Darn it… but I had no choice. It was the only bath house in this place and there was no way in hell I'm going to take a dip in a cold river in this weather… it's damned freezing! For the hundredth time that morning, I sneezed. I sighed in defeat. I'm going in.

I held my breath, stiffened my spine, and marched in.

It was so steamy inside that I couldn't see the counter. I squinted and looked around, trying to see into the hazy whiteness of the room. I even outstretched my hand lest I bump into something.

Which I eventually did… weird, what is this soft thing? Is it a new sponge or…

"Ohohoho! Aren't you the cute one!"

And like some sort of heavenly intervention, the steam finally thinned and parted, and I saw myself standing face to face with a very tall woman. A very tall woman with huge breasts. Appalled and embarrassed, I retracted my hand and stuttered, "Go-gomen! I couldn't see and – "

"Ohohohoho! You would like to bathe, yes?"

"Hai but – "

"Sakura! We have a guest! Lead him to the public men's bath."

"WAIT! I'm not – "

"Oh, you want private bath? Sakura! Lead him to the back! He might want some… company."

"But I really don't want – "

"Ohohoho! You don't like company? Tsk, tsk… very well! We shall give you your privacy!" Then the voluptuous woman pushed my agitated self forward, indicating that I should follow the girl wearing the pink kimono. Before I knew it, I was left alone in an outdoor bath with steam crawling everywhere.

I blinked. Well, that was odd. I guess my disguise worked _too _well. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. Well, it doesn't matter anyway… if this is private then I can still take a bath and no one will see. Then again, if there IS another person here, we won't be able to see each other because of the amount of steam. But still… just to make sure…

I trudged around the bath, making sure that not a soul was here with me. Satisfied, I finally took off my clothes and plunged into the water.

And I gasped. 

There was… a _thing _under the water! I quickly stood up, the water reaching up to my waist. The _thing _was getting bigger. It was surfacing! Kami-sama!

I looked around for a weapon, needing to act quickly. My kunai! I grabbed it from the pile where my clothes are and held my arm up over my shoulder. Whatever this _thing_ was, I am certainly going to kill it for disturbing my bath time!

Bubbles formed in the surface… it was coming up fast…

… And I was suddenly staring back at two astonished yet amused blue eyes.

"EEEP! PERVERT!" I screamed, while tossing my kunais at the man. The absolute NERVE of that guy, peeping at me while I'm taking my bath! I saw a blur as the pervert dodged my kunais. More than a little bit angry now, I launched myself towards the uncouth creature, arms raised and ready to beat the pulp out of the asshole when my thin wrists were suddenly caught and my waist encircled by an arm. I struggled fiercely, crazy thoughts of rape and murder going around my head. After traveling for a year, after escaping from thugs and robbers, is this how I'll end up?

OVER MY DAMNED, DEAD BODY!

I struggled more, the water splashing around us. I won't die without a fight! I won't! I'll beat the shit out of him, I'll castrate him, I'll chop him up and feed his body parts to the wolves, I'll –

A shadow rose over me.

_Oh, Kami-sama, I won't see Aoshi again._

I felt his lips on mine. I… know these lips, this passion…  I stopped struggling, my green eyes wide open. What I saw took my breath away, if it wasn't already gone because of the kissing.

Long, wet bangs framed half-lidded blue eyes. Rivulets of water streamed down his smooth face. His dark hair was plastered on his neck, curling a bit because of the steam. I was stiff with surprise as he slowly raised his head. The only thought running along my brain was – _he's so hot. _

"Are you calm enough, Misao?" He murmured, his low voice silky and husky with restraint.

I blinked and realized our rather indecent position. I hastily pulled my arms away from his bare shoulders and untangled my legs from his. My face burning with embarrassment, I squatted under the water, retaining some sort of modesty. Oh no… what the hell is happening anyway?!

He chuckled, leaning back against the side of the bath. "Nothing I haven't seen before, Misao," He said as my face reddened yet again. "But I have to admit, you've grown in more places than one."

Ignoring that comment, I finally found my voice and snapped at him. "What are you doing here?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking my bath."

"But this is MY private bath!"

"I believe that I got here first… but I don't mind sharing it with you. It's nothing new, right?"

"I – ARGH! Fine! I'm leaving!" I said, turning around and reaching for my clothes – they're gone! Wha- ?

"Looking for these?"

I whipped around and saw him raise my clothes. I was outraged! That he would resort to this… it's nothing short of petty! I gritted my teeth and raised my chin, keeping my cool. "You can have them then!" I declared and stood up, not caring if he saw my naked back, and grabbed a cloth to wrap my body in.

"There are men outside, you know." He said, his voice almost growling. I swallowed and continued my way towards the door. I didn't care! I just can't stand being this intimate with him again. It was confusing me too much, HE was confusing me too much.

"Stop, Misao."

I hesitated, my hand already on the door frame.

"Please I… I just want to talk to you." He said with an almost pleading note. Or maybe I just imagined it.

"I'm not going to talk about anything about the past, Shinomori."

"Well, I have a proposition then."

I looked at him over my shoulder. His face was as stoic as ever, but there was this heavily serious look about him. My mind screamed to get out of there and forget about him, while my heart wanted to find out what was bothering him. I looked away from him, gripping the door frame, ready to slide it open. "I'm sorry… I can't."

"Are you running away again, Misao?" There was an edge in his voice.

That stopped me as well as angered me. Flashes of my nightmare came back and I couldn't help but shudder at the images. _Running away… always running… you ran away, like the first time. _

"I'm not running!" I faced him squarely now, my eyes blazing. I'm not! I'm not running this time! I walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bath, my feet dangling over the water. "Say it, then!" I said, challenging him.

"I'll go straight to the point – I'd like you to pose as my fiancée."

I blinked. That _was _straight to the point. His wife, namely I, will pose as his fiancée? I laughed, my stomach aching after a while. "That's funny," I retorted, "but I thought I'm already your wife!"

He looked at me piercingly with those crystal eyes. "Do you want to be my wife?"

"I… well…" I stammered, taken aback by the question. What did he mean? Did he want me back? But that's impossible! He didn't love me in the first place. He was forced to marry me just to sate his hunger for power. That's it! He's probably doing this to acquire more money and more power, even though I can't see the connection with myself posing as his fiancée…

"If this is another one of your power-grabbing schemes, I'm afraid I won't be able to help you." I said, my tone a bit too high. "Besides, why don't you ask the other women in the ball? I'm quite sure that they'll be more than willing to pose as your fiancée!" I sneered contemptuously.

For a moment there, I thought I saw a glint in those eyes, but it was gone before I could even figure out what it meant. "I'm asking you because you know me very well. You can also hold up on your own, you are skilled in the martial arts, and you also have the looks. You can be of great help to me," he answered, his gaze expectant.

A sort of disappointed feeling rose inside me, but I pushed it away. I realized that he still didn't say why he needed a fiancée. "But what is it for?" I asked, exasperated.

He stayed silent, contemplating.

I finally burst. "You know, this is one of the reasons why I left! You don't explain anything to me! You act as if I'm still a little girl, as if I won't understand! Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm a woman now and I understand things far more than you ever will." I huffed. I could feel that my face was flushed with rising emotions. My hands were formed into fists at my side. I was really angry… oh why did I have to bump into him here, of all places, in the bath house?

thump thump thump

There was someone coming towards the door! I was distracted and before I knew it, I was dragged down to the bath and slammed against a firm chest. Aoshi hugged me tightly, whispering, "I'm all too aware that you're a woman." He then tilted my chin up and kissed me gently on the lips.

Oh.

I heard the door slid open.

"Aoshi-san, there is a man insisting to see – OH!" the woman exclaimed, obviously surprised at the scene before her eyes. I suppose we ARE indecent – with my reddened cheeks rivaling the reddest apple and the sheet of cloth the only thing separating our naked bodies. It doesn't get more indecent than this. Panicking, I tried to push away but iron arms held me in place.

Another voice permeated the scene.

"Ah, Aoshi-san! I see you've found a wife, perhaps?"

I couldn't see the face at first, but I could feel Aoshi tense up at the voice. "What are you doing here, Danosuke?"

The man stepped forward. He was quite handsome, in a devilish sort of way with his dark looks and golden eyes. Judging by his suit, he's probably one of those westernized businessmen. I blushed when he turned his gaze at me, a glint in his eyes.

"I just wanted to ask if you will be able to make it later?" He was haughty and dangerous. I didn't like him one whit.

"Yes. I already sent you a messenger." Aoshi voice was cold.

"I see. Well, I wanted to add that it will be a small affair of sorts, a small party if you will call it." He smiled politely. "You should bring your little friend."

Hah! No thanks!

"My fiancée? She will definitely be there." I felt his arms tighten around me as my mouth gaped open upon hearing those words. I didn't agree with anything yet! The nerve!

"Good. Then I shall see you later." He bowed, and with another dangerous smile, he left along with the flustered woman. I noticed that she wasn't the one who led me here… I shrugged the thought off. The door slid close once again.

Silence.

Then I pushed him away from me, tightening the cloth around my body. "I didn't agree, you know!"

"You would have, eventually." He had that infuriating little smile-that-isn't-really-a-smile-at-all on his lips.

"What makes you so sure?" When did he get so bloody arrogant?!

"I know you very well, Misao." He said, amused. "Well? Are you going to play along?"

I sniffed, annoyed. "It doesn't seem like I have any choice, do I?"

"You do," he moved closer and hugged me tightly, as if not believing that I was there with him. "But thank you for helping me."

He… never really treated me this gently before. I lifted my arms to hug him back...

_He used you. He's using you again. _

… And put them back down on my sides. "Maybe you're just using me again," I whispered, not realizing that I said it out loud.

I felt his body stiffen. He let go of me, and I suddenly missed the warmth of his body. He turned around and went out of the bath in all his naked glory. The powerful muscles, the long arms and legs – he was still the same. I saw the old scars I loved, and was appalled at the new ones that he probably got in the past year. He fought again? But why?

Then they were all covered as he dressed into a yukata.

"Get dressed. You'll go back with me."

I warm water suddenly felt cold. Too cold. I got up and dressed, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. I felt confused again. These two days, the patience that I've acquired in the past year was tested. I don't know what I'm feeling. I steeled myself as I followed him outside.

One afternoon… one afternoon with him. The last one. Just let me have this last one with him… and I'll leave for good. And I'll disappear from Japan. For him. Because I… I…

I felt a warm hand behind my back as we ventured out of the bath house. I looked up at him, the sun shining down his face. He kept his eyes on the road.

For the first time that morning, I smiled.

But my heart wept.

Because I knew that I still love him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two pairs of mischievous eyes followed the couple walking away from the bath house. One woman laughed.

"I hope this works."

"It will."

Two voices giggled until the couple was out of sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Whew! That's done… :D Gomen for the long wait! Had to enroll for college… gah! Such a tiring thing to do! ;p Anyway, two more chapters and I'm home free! WHOOO! Thanks a bunch minna-san for the wonderful reviews! You're all the best! cheers Yeah! Oh, and please read and review… arigatou!


	9. For the Kingdom

**_Summary:_**_ Aoshi and Misao are happily married? That should've been the case, but Misao realizes that she was just deluded by that fantasy. Oh, they were married all right, but not happily. What happened? That's what she is going to figure out. A/M._

**Author's notes:** Damn, I went off-track with this story. Gargh… mou! I shall have to make some adjustments. Oh well, makes things more challenging. grin

**Happily Ever After? Hardly.**

**By Tesuka-chan**

****

Chapter 8

For the Kingdom

I'm not going to make this easy for him.

I sadly admit that in that moment of confusion and insanity, I DID agree posing as his fiancée… but that doesn't mean that I'll behave, does it? Whatever will happens to him tonight, he deserves it for using me and humiliating me.

And now that my sanity – and anger – is back, I repeat my oath: I'm not going to make this easy for him.

How about that realization of love? Well, I knew it before. It's like knowing that there's a stone about to fall on my head, but the thought really doesn't register until the stone actually made impact. After that earth-shattering (hah!) realization, I soon calmed down and accepted it. But that doesn't mean that the anger and hate magically vanished or something, much like what happens in romantic tales when the heroine realized her love for a man.

I scoff. Really. That doesn't happen in real life.

Actually, it made me angrier. Angry at him, and especially angry at myself.

Why at him? Well, the obvious; he's scheming something, I know it. But the damned bastard isn't telling me anything. He's just using his charms again – an unexpected trait of his that works when he really puts his heart into it – and he got away without explaining anything. I hate it when he does that. Add a little spice from the past and it makes things hotter.

Why at myself? I'm angry because I love him despite all his scheming ways. My weakness, I suppose. I guess that's why I was manipulated too much in the past, because I just accepted everything he said and did. And now I'm letting it happen again.

But then again, I've matured now. Even though he managed to play me again after all those months, he only got the tip of the iceberg this time. I have a plan of my own, under the dark waters. And it will be oh-so-fun… he won't be expecting anything at all.

Oh, and why am I doing this? Is it spite? Revenge? Bitterness?

None of the above. Let's just say that this time, I'm the teacher and he's the squirming little student.

Get ready, Aoshi. You won't know what will hit you this time around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wore another one of those European dresses. Why there's such a thing in this place puzzled me to no extent. The material was sea blue silk, and the style was simple with flowing sleeves. I had to admit, it was much more beautiful than the one I wore in the ball. My hair was up again, and I wore very little make-up, with the help of one of the maids. Yeah, like I can do it on my own. Anyway, everything was much like before (without the shrieks and screams) except for one thing:

No corset.

The hell I'm going to wear that again. I think that was what made me crazy at the ball. I intend to be very sane this time around, thank you very much. I NEEDED to be sane.

A small smile crossed my lips.

I was ready. I went down the grand staircase and found Aoshi by the front door talking to a messenger. He was dressed impeccably in a dark blue suit, matching my outfit. It suits him, making him look hot and aloof at the same time – I don't know how he does it though. Well, it IS Aoshi I'm talking about here.

I waited patiently behind them. Finally, he gave one last nod and the messenger bowed politely at him and then at me. I smiled at him cheerfully (I couldn't help it) and he blushed. That's cute… maybe because I looked silly in my dress. Oh well. He left and I turned around towards Aoshi.

I almost stepped back with the intensity of his gaze.

"Finished flirting with the messenger, Misao?" His voice was cold.

I couldn't hide the flush of anger and disbelief on my face. "I wasn't flirting!"

I felt his eyes move over my form. The heat – anger? desire? – was almost tangible that I could taste it in the air. I shivered involuntarily and wet my lips, suddenly feeling thirsty. I saw something flicker in his eyes but it was gone in an instant. He held out his hand. "Shall we go, then? We're already running late."

Kami-sama… should I go through with it? I steeled my mind. I will… I WILL do it. Even if it kills me.

I placed my hand in his. Good thing I had gloves or – I shook the thought away. We mounted the carriage and left. Silence reigned between us for a while. If I were who I was a couple of years back, I would've started a conversation. But I wasn't that girl anymore so I kept quiet.

"Danosuke is a very dangerous man, Misao. I want you to watch out for him."

I raised my eyebrow, not looking at him even though I wanted to so badly. Self-control, Misao. "I can take care of myself," I said, the words dripping with restrained tension. So much for self-control.

"I know you can. I just want you to be careful." His tone was suddenly soft.

"Careful with whom?" I murmured, not really intending him to hear it. But the sharp intake of breath told me that he did.

"Misao, let me explain – "

"I think we're here." I said, cutting him off. The carriage stopped and the door suddenly opened, showing an escape. Aoshi hesitatingly got out and helped me, and the hand that was initially on my hand moved to my back and stayed there possessively even when we walked inside the manor. I fought the weakness inside… I have to stay strong.

I looked around the house. It was huge, but it lacked that sense of warmth that a good home has. I found it very cold and gaudy. Then that Danosuke guy appeared and smiled at us and I shivered. There was something menacingly evil about this man. For that moment, I was thankful when Aoshi's arm tightened around me.

He's right. I have to watch out for him. But that doesn't mean that I won't go on with my plan. It only meant that I had to be careful.

"Ah Shinomori- san! Glad you could make it." He walked towards us.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Aoshi replied, his voice having a hint of sarcasm.

"Is this your lovely fiancée?" He turned toward me, leering in that disgusting way.

Well, here it is. No turning back now, Misao. Just do it.

I took a deep breath, and –

"HELLO! I'm Makimachi Misao and you're Danosuke-san, right? You were in the bath earlier, I think. Gosh, that was SUCH an embarrassing thing, don't you think? But it's all done now so there's really no point in discussing it further. WOW, this is SUCH a grand place!" I made some rather exaggerated actions with my arms. "Did you import these from Europe?"

Stunned silence.

If I wasn't so into it, I would've laughed at their expressions. Aoshi looked like he swallowed a cat (umm, stoically shocked?) and Danosuke's eyes were as large as a saucer. I blinked innocently at them.

"Errr… why yes, they are from Europe," he replied, a little more than disoriented. Then suddenly, he laughed and faced Aoshi. "Why, Shinomori-san! She is such a charming young lady! Where DID you find her?"

"I'm… not exactly sure," he said, his voice low. I could feel the rising anger emanating from him.

Good. I suddenly felt smug. But it's only the beginning.

Danosuke chuckled and moved towards the parlor. "Follow me then, we'll have drinks here."

I started after him, but I felt a sharp tug on my arm and a harsh whisper on my ear. "Are you really intent on making a fool out of yourself Misao?"

I smiled up at his angry face and replied calmly. "No, Aoshi. You already did." Not caring if he really understood it, I snatched my arm away and went inside the parlor.

There were around less than twenty people present, and some of them brought their wives. Others brought their mistresses. Looking around, I realized with relish that this was going to be a VERY interesting evening. Very interesting indeed.

Then all eyes were suddenly on me. I gave them my widest grin and declared using my best English, "SOH! Wenu ees dee pahrtie gowingu to stahrto?" (translation: SO! When is the party going to start?)

Another stunned silence.

Geesh, these people sure practice their 'stunned silences' a lot. They must've had boring lives, poor people. They're a perfect audience for my act.

And with a few loud "good-evenings" and beaming smiles, operation Make-Aoshi-Sorry-For-Making-Me-Do-This has commenced! I could feel Aoshi's burning gaze at my back. Too bad he's stuck there with that Danosuke guy… it would have been fun to see what he might have done.

I was at my boisterous best! Positively annoying! Wonderfully rowdy! THIS is Misao at her best behavior! The expensive European wine was okay, though not as good as sake. I finished it nonetheless. Nobody was dancing… it ISN'T a party without dancing! Then again, there was no music. Easily remedied – I sang. While dancing of course. And I even managed to drag a few poor saps along with me.

Really, they need to take lessons on partying.

In the middle of dragging esteemed gentlemen off their seats, I managed to let my gaze roam across the room where he was. Well, where he supposedly was. He was gone, along with Danosuke. I furrowed my eyebrows. Darn, I wanted him to be embarrassed so much… to see his reaction – any reaction – is my sweetest revenge. Oh well, there's more time for that later when he gets back.

At this moment, I was already half-wasted. The wine helped, I suppose. I really didn't care now.

This guy 'butler' – poor guy, named like that – came in and announced that tea was ready. I bounced ahead (literally) towards the solarium and spotted Aoshi already sitting on a chair. I eagerly looked at his face.

Stoic. Damn it. He got a head start on controlling his emotions.

I bounced towards him and sat on the chair beside him. I squirmed on my seat as the rest of the guests started entering the bright room. I looked up at Aoshi. He stayed silent, but not exactly cold. I waited. But being Misao, I lasted around twenty seconds. Hey, it's an improvement from the previous ten-second-waiting-marathon. I spoke out.

"You have nothing to say about my 'shocking behavior', Aoshi?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Only that you proved you're more of a benefit rather than a liability." There was a glint in his eyes.

WHAT? I don't get it! What is he talking about?! Confused, I looked around the room, expecting to see disgusted faces full of scorn. I was already doing my little "Go Misao!" dance inside when someone said, "By Jove! I haven't had that much fun in years!"

"Ohoho! What an exercise! This will do wonders to my figure!"

I blinked. What the hell is a 'JOVE'? And they're amused? What kind of sick lot is this? Aren't they supposed to hate, scorn, and kick out Aoshi for bringing me here? I almost dropped my jaw. Almost. As it is, I was still able to control my wayward bone. Just a benefit of being mature. But I suppose my expression gave me away.

"Disappointed?" a low voice whispered in my ear. I almost jumped out of my skin. I gathered what was left of my scattered wits. My plan backfired and now instead of blackening Aoshi's reputation, I just improved it! Baka Misao… THINK!

"Well… no. Actually, I was making this work for you." My voice was low, trying to make it threateningly sarcastic but it came out seductive. Damn it, what more can go wrong? Maybe the alcohol had its more dire effects on me. What to do?

Tea was served at last.

I thoughtfully stared at the brown liquid on my teacup. My supposedly perfect plan was destroyed! I was running out of ideas. Think, Misao, think! What would irk these gaijin-lovers so much that they would kick out Aoshi, thus destroying his probably selfish machinations?

"… letting Germany buy our resources will definitely make us rich!" I caught up on the discussion.

"I don't know. The offer of Netherlands seems more practical."

"True, but there is also Switzerland to consider."

I blinked. I couldn't believe it. These… these SCUMBAGS are actually planning to practically sell off Japan to other nations! "Anou," I interjected, "am I hearing this right? Are you seriously allowing those _gaijins_ to exploit us?"

The stunned silence this time was quite heavy.

Danosuke, with a knowing smile on his face, said, "Why, that's a little too harsh, Makimachi-san! But I do have to admit, what we're planning is akin to that."

I suddenly stood up, livid with anger. "I can't believe all of you! You're all Japanese citizens… don't you have a drop of nationalism in your blood? Don't you love your country? Countless numbers of people have fought and died just to have freedom and independence!" I felt something grip my hand. I ignored it and continued, "Don't you think you owe Japan and your fellow citizens your life? And here you are, giving your country away to another one… for what?" I sneered. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop.

"For MONEY?" I spat the word out, as if it was some nasty venom on my lips. I suppose it was some kind of poison inside me. Something that I've kept for this past year. My frustration, my anger, my hate – it all came out in that little speech. It was as personal as it is public in the literal sense.

My chest was heaving from my outraged outburst. I vaguely registered that someone stood up. All I could see was red. Crimson. The color of their blood when I killed all of them. "You sick bastards… don't you have a sense of honor? You're all cowards! I myself took part in saving this country! Why, even Aoshi – "

I was suddenly cut off. Tell me, how can one continue speaking when one's air supply is cut off? Before I knew it, I was staring at dangerously dark blue eyes, my lips smashed against firm ones. Arms around me tightened to the point that I thought my bones would break. After a few moments, I finally recovered from my initial shock and shoved him away.

I looked at him, that familiar raw betrayal washing over me. I could take it if it was just me… but he's betraying Japan! The one that we've all fought for. I couldn't believe that his evilness, his selfishness would reach this height…

"I thought better of you, Aoshi. But this… this is really low even with your standards. Goodbye."

And so I ran.

I couldn't care less about the cowardly implications of my running away for the third time. It was just too much, all of it. After all, don't they say that three's a charm? Maybe something good will come out of it – no, I'm sure it will. Now, knowing what he had become, knowing what he's capable of, I will fight him. For the good of the country.

For my own good.

Even if it means ignoring the shards of glass cutting me inside.

Then suddenly, everything became black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: WAH! I couldn't concentrate on writing this with all these people in the house!!!! It's so crowded!!! ARGH!!! breathes slowly Okay, calm now. I really am absolutely sorry for posting this up late. I had it all figured out but I couldn't write it down. Gomen! bows Anyway, this is the second to the last chapter (excluding epilogue) and I'm planning on finishing this before I start classes next next week. So, faster updates, I hope! :D

Anyway, thanks a whole bunch for the lovely, lovely reviews! I love you all! Oh, and please read and review for this one, minna-san! Arigatou!


	10. Sunrise

**Author's notes:** You all probably forgot about this fic – hell, you probably forgot all about me! – and all apologies in the world will probably be not enough. Sorry for the delay, nonetheless. I had to squeeze whatever writing powers I had out to finish this because I REALLY wanted to! Why? Maybe because I'm not sure if I will be able to write more or continue my other fics in the near future. sigh I hope you'll like this final chapter! It's kinda screwy but I think it will do. Feel free to criticize all you want. ;) Enjoy!

**Happily Ever After? Hardly.**

**By Tesuka- chan**

Chapter 9 

Sunrise

_It was a dark and stormy night. No lights shone through any of the windows of the European mansion. He opened the creaking door and stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind him. _

_And before him was a vision of a long-haired woman all dressed in luminescent blue… calling out to him… wanting him… wanting his blood… white fangs flashed in the darkness –_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" **_muffle muffle_**

"SHHHH!!! Don't be so loud! OW! YOU BIT ME!!"

"Hey you two, shut up!"_** hiss**_

"Are?"

"Well, she's the one who shouted!"

"Well, I wonder just WHOSE great idea was it to tell ghost stories in the middle of a MISSION!" _**bonk**_

"Ow!! I was getting bored, all right?"

"QUIET!!" **_sigh_** "Hey, it's time. Do it, Smiley!"

"Hai!"

**_whoosh!_**

* * *

A woman screamed. Chaos ensues.

What the hell happened to all of the lights?

I stopped in the middle of the room. Drat, I couldn't see a thing so I can't make my exit. Geesh, this is SO anti-climatic. Drat it all. I fumbled around in the darkness. The people in the room were in near-hysterics (if not already hysterical) panicking and cursing due to the lack of light. I didn't realize that it was already so dark outside –

"I am so ever sorry for this. It's the new lighting system from Germany… I'm afraid it isn't working that well. Please, do calm down minna-san!" Danosuke's voice feebly declared among complaints and chatters. I almost snorted. No one seemed to have heard him.

"Look, a light coming from that door!" _**push**_

"Let's go!" **_shove_**

"Move it!" _**push**_

HEY! If this isn't hysterics, I don't know what is! OW! "Some people are really VERY rude!" I mumbled under my breath as someone elbowed me in the shoulder. Oh, for goodness' sakes! Due to my petite form, I was being pushed further and further away from the entrance. And the dress isn't helping any! Frustrated, I hitched up my skirts and stomped (on a couple of feet, no less) away from the _hysterical _crowd. Really now, panicking over a bit of a blackout? What sissies! What gaijin-sympathizing sissies!

By this time, my eyes adjusted to the near-darkness. There must be a way out other than that lone door… it is a solarium after all. So I'm guessing that there should be one door leading outside, to the garden. I nodded at the thought (as well as my brilliancy) and proceeded to walk carefully towards a darker shadowy area that I presumed to be windows.

Hum… even if I didn't make a "grand, dramatic exit" per se, at least I'll be able to make an exit. The point is to get away as soon and as quickly as possible. I don't want to see that lying, gaijin-ass-kissing bastard again. I gritted my teeth as I felt my way through the glass. It must be here somewhere!

AHA! A door handle!

Squelching a squeal of success, I easily turned the knob; then I was finally out. I took one glance back at the pushing and shoving mass of bodies, saluted them goodbye, and took a step back to make my way out –

- and into something hard poking my back. I stiffened.

"Well then, this blackout proved to be most convenient for me."

A feeling or dread washed over me. I quickly turned around, moving a couple of steps backward as I did so. It was Danosuke holding a gun. And it was pointed right at me.

I automatically reached for the non-existent kunais on my waist. Drat it… of all the bloody nights to leave them behind!

"I would suggest that you do not move a muscle, Makimachi-san." The click of the gun sounded like an explosion in the echoing darkness. I froze. Am I the only one out here? Silly, of course I am! But where's Aoshi? I bit my tongue at that. Why am I even thinking about that gaijin-loving bastard? To hell with him. He's probably making up other plans to get more money and power. Okay, so. Tactic. Think, Misao!

But for some stupid reason or another, I couldn't think of anything. My brain was dead. I was just too tired of this… too tired of everything. He might as well shoot me now and I wouldn't even try to dodge. I stared at the gun, glinting in the firelight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" An eerie smile grew on his lips. I curled my hands to keep from doing anything rash. "Oh, it's another one of those brilliant inventions from the east. A semi-automatic gun. It can shoot ten rounds one after another with one press of the trigger, before anyone one of us can blink." Danosuke's face contorted in a hideous sneer. "Nothing can stand against this. Nothing at all. It is MY mini-gatling gun."

He controlled himself and the hideous sneer was gone in an instant, replaced by a calm look. I shuddered, thinking that he looked more dangerous now than a moment ago. Come on brain, work! I need to find a way to stop this man from shooting me… but how?

Well, stalling works all the time. Psycho freaks like him usually love babbling about the full extent of their evilness.

"What are you planning to accomplish, Danosuke?" I asked, looking at him straight on the eyes to show how serious I was.

"I am sorry, Makimachi-san, but I'm afraid I must stop you from leaving. You know too much… and I see how spirited you are, how painfully nationalistic." He walked slowly towards me and shoved the gun on my stomach, making me gasp painfully. "And there is that risk, you see, albeit a small one but a risk on my part nonetheless. You may or may not divulge that little information to the public, but what if you DO divulge it? What will become of my business then? It may crash, and I might be thrown to jail… all that money gone. Tsk tsk tsk… such a pitiful waste." He slid the gun up on my chest, between my breasts, and up until it settled under my chin.

I trembled in anger. My eyes flashed green fire.

"So you see," he whispered, his despicable face leaning close letting me see that madness in his eyes. "I cannot take that risk. Not at all."

"Danosuke, leave her alone. She doesn't know anything." A low voice came from somewhere behind me.

A rough hand shoved me around until I faced the source of the voice – Aoshi. I never felt so relieved and so tensed at the same time. I still don't trust him. But why is he here? How did he get here? Why is he saving me? Is he really saving me? Or is this part of another plan?

_She doesn't know anything. _Damn right, I say.

Aoshi took a step forward, his hands up in defeat and resignation. I felt the gun poking the small of my back. Argh… I KNEW I should've worn the corset. It would've been at least some sort of protection! I almost smiled cynically. How very ironic. The one thing I hated could've been the one thing that would've saved me. Well, no point in thinking about the "would haves". Oh wait, Aoshi's saying something. Concentrate Makimachi! Life and death situation here!

"… the one you want. You've been suspicious of me from the start Danosuke, and you had every right to be suspicious." He took another step towards us. "You should have trusted your instincts; for I must say, your instincts are very right."

Huh? What's he saying? Is he saying that -?

"Are you saying that you were betraying THEM?" I suddenly blurted out, not being able to keep it in. My eyes were wide with shock. I could've sworn that he was into this whole colonization thing. I mean, he is very capable and he's power-hungry and he loves money – he's got all the elements of someone who would most likely sell off the country!

"Why?"

The icy stare turned to look at me, and I realize that it's not icy at all. For once, I could see everything in those blue eyes. Behind that thin ice of deception, he was a hot spring full of passion and tenderness, of anger and amusement, of hate and… love.

No, not love. I mentally shook my head. I'm just imagining things. This is a tactic, a ploy. He's just saying this because… because…

"I KNEW IT!" Danosuke shrieked, his calm control shattering into pieces of madness. "I knew it all along! You bastard… I knew there was something up that sleeve!" He waved the gun around crazily. He laughed gleefully, like a bully who successfully stole candy from a small child. But I hardly noticed it because I was getting angry again.

"Yes, I was plotting behind your back all this time Danosuke," Aoshi calmly stated, as if this was another one of those boring meetings; oh, just another one of those days. "I was going to win all of your trust and bring down your businesses one by one, or maybe all in one go. Then I was going to hand you over to the government. I know a wolf that would just love to destroy evil like you. Now," he said, eyes narrowing to slits. "Just let her go. You've got me. She isn't worth your time and your bullet now that I've given myself up."

"Just cut the crap, Aoshi!"

Both of them looked at me in surprise.

I steamed. It's another one of those lies. I'm sure of it! A leopard can't change its spots. And he's been a leopard since the beginning. I clenched my fists. "I don't know why you're doing this, but you don't have to tell lies just to save me. I'm sick and tired of them! Just do me a favor Aoshi and let him kill me. Besides," I sneered, looking at him in the eyes, "that's what you really want, isn't it?"

"But I'm not lying," he replied in a low voice. Was that a pleading note I heard? Must've imagined it. "Misao, this isn't the right time for this." He glanced at Danosuke who was obviously amused at the unfolding drama scene in front of him.

"Well, there's no right time, is it?" I unconsciously took a step forward. Oh, this is just too much… finding out that he's in a plot to sell off the country, being threatened by a gaijin- fanatic, and now being told that it's actually a part of a bigger picture to bring the bad guys down? What am I supposed to believe now?

"Believe me when I say that I'm not lying to you this time, Misao." His jaw was clenched hard. Good, he's angry. "You'll have to trust me now."

"Why? Why now? How can I bloody trust you after all you've done to me?" I almost shouted. "You married me for money to fuel your revenge!"

"My, my, Shinomori! You did that?" a sly voice commented. Disconcerted, I blinked and sharply looked towards the source of the voice. It took a couple of seconds for it to register that there's a third party in this scene. How I managed to forget about the gun-wielding, gaijin-fanatic that oh, by the way, wanted to kill us… I have no idea. My highly-strung emotions must've played a big part in that.

A highly amused, thoughtful expression graced Danosuke's face. "For that, I think that you should be punished, don't you agree, Makimachi-san?" He raised the gun, index finger hovering painfully near the trigger.

My eyes widened.

He pulled the trigger.

It was all a huge, black-and-gray haze.

I looked at where Aoshi was… the bullets were coming one after another… he almost didn't jump away safely in time, but he did… painful relief… then seeing the nuzzle of the gun moving towards my direction… endlessly spitting out deadly bullets… I watch in frozen dread and fascination… realization… pushing my feet off the ground for a jump…a heel catching the hem of my dress… that helpless feeling of falling… bullets… impending death… then a hard impact on my waist, throwing my off- course to the grass.

A hollow click. The rain of bullets halted.

I breathed shallowly, lying on the grass behind a bush, out of sight of the cursing lunatic and his mini gatling gun. After blinking a couple of times, I felt something wet oozing on my clothes. I touched it with one hand and held it close to my eyes. Blood.

My breath caught in my throat. I'm bleeding! Oh no… I must stop it! I tried to sit up, then I realized two things: one, there's something heavy on me and I couldn't feel my legs; two, I wasn't feeling excruciating pain like a bullet wound should be able to cause.

The bullets must've somehow torn my legs away and I became numb from shock! But then again, there's a shapeless form on top of me. I shoved it away and I finally knew. It was Aoshi! And he was the one bleeding… it was his blood!

He saved me.

And he's dying.

Tears came unbidden, blurring my eyesight. No… Nonononononononono!! This is NOT happening! He should not have done that. He should've left me alone. I wiped my eyes. "Aoshi… no, Aoshi! Wake up!" I was nudging him at first, but soon I was lightly punching him on his chest. "Wake up… wake up!" I whispered desperately. He's not dead… he's NOT dead! He can't be! I punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Ungh…"

Oh, thank Goodness! "Why did you do that?!" I whispered harshly, punching him again on his shoulder. "You might've died… and now you have a serious injury!" I turned him over into a lying position, trying to mask the relief currently flooding over me. For a moment there I thought… no matter. At least it's only a bloody scratch. The bullet grazed his side. Relief subsided and emotion shifted to anger. I wanted to punch him again! "Why, in kami-sama's name, did you do that?!"

"I did it because I love you, you little fool!" he replied savagely. Maybe it was the pain, or maybe it was the fact that I was physically hurting him further but his voice was as harsh as mine a while ago. And that harshness was the very thing that forced the gravity of what he just said into my brain.

I sat there beside him, unmoving and unbelieving; yet in a sudden clarity… believing too.

"Couldn't you tell?" one corner of his lips quirked up in an attempt of a smirk. "I've always loved you… I still do. I love you so much that it scares me! It scared me to the point of doing all of those stupid things that hurt you. Do you believe me now?" he whispered, his tone laced with a hint of pain. My hand was on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I looked at his face. His eyes. This time, I'm sure that he was pleading, pleading me to see and understand. "Will you trust me now?"

I didn't realize that I was crying again until I felt a drop fall on my bloodied hands. I looked away, not wanting him to see me cry over him, or anything to do with him for that matter. I wanted to show him that I became stronger without him for the past year. I wanted to show him that I've grown into a very independent woman. But here I am, crying over him, no less.

Crying over the fact that I was the fool, not he.

I was too stubborn, too ready to believe the worst of him. I admit that I still love him… but for some odd reason, stating that fact only hardened my resolve of not getting involved again. Get away. Run away. Yes, the only thing I was good at. Running away. I was ever such a fool.

I felt a trembling hand cup my cheek, a thumb brushing my tears away. I suddenly felt tired of running away. And simply tired. I leaned my head against his hand. "I… I trust you."

Then he smiled.

For one, brilliant moment, everything fitted… like a glass slipper fitting perfectly on its owner's slender foot. I smiled back.

Loud gun shots shattered the moment.

I ducked, covering Aoshi's body. I vaguely felt his arm tighten around my waist. Behind the bushes, I could hear the screeching, crazed curses and shouts of a man gone mad. He was shooting randomly everywhere. I prayed that he wouldn't see us through the bushes. I prayed that one of his bullets would ricochet back at him – though this was unlikely, but I prayed nonetheless. I couldn't do anything right now besides that.

Then the shooting stopped, but the screaming didn't. Probably ran out of bullets again. Next came the most curious sound I ever heard:

"AAAAAHHHHHHH-**_ thunk_**"

His scream suddenly stopped followed by a _thunk_. More than a bit wary now, I glanced down and found Aoshi passed out under me. I carefully set aside his arm around my waist and I raised my body in order to peep a little over the bushes to see what happened... then a shadowy face suddenly popped up from the other side of the bush, a pair of mischievous eyes staring right at me!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_The business man will be tried for treason and smuggling illegal arms and opium today. His associates will likewise follow, them being involved in his illegal activities. Detective Saitou Hajime, the man in charge of the whole operation, that the success was partly due to the heroics of a local hero, Shinomori Aoshi and the Oniwabanshuu group for working undercover and taking a minor part in catching the criminals. _

Oh please. _Minor part?! _It was just like Saitou to be so arrogant and taking most of the credit! I smirked and rolled my eyes, putting down the newspaper. The whole thing happened only a few days before and yet it seems like it happened ages ago.

"So tell me again how you got involved in this, SOUJIRO?" I asked the fidgeting smiley-boy beside me outside, sitting on the elevated wooden floor by the garden. I obviously hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing him hovering over us by the bushes… after he knocked Danosuke out of course. There were a few fumbled explanations but none were clear enough. I intend to get the truth out now.

"Well… anou… it was Okon and Omasu, you see… I was harmlessly wandering around when they quite suddenly appeared doing horrible things –"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Aherm, quite right." He continued sheepishly, his face rather comical with the effort he puts in this. I'm enjoying this, I really am. Gloating is probably the right term… ha! After all the pranks… ha! I forced back a grin and tried to hear what he was saying. "Are… well, they forced me into participating into this scheme of getting you and Aoshi back together without both of you knowing. You see, they were really good spies and they knew what both of you have been up to after you split up." He swallowed, looking around. For an escape? Hardly.

I looked at the door. Heads were suddenly pulled away. I stifled a sigh. Oh all right. We just got back at the Aoiya after all and everybody needed a rest. _I _needed to rest… especially after Jiya almost crushed my bones into splinters. Turns out, he was also part of the plan too, sly old man! But I have to check up on Aoshi. Revenge will wait.

Then again…

I turned to face Seta Soujiro, Sou-chan the prankster, my traveling companion, my friend. I grinned at him and a flicker of surprise from his nervous features. He probably expected to rain kunais. "Thanks Sou-chan, for everything." Before he could react, I gave him a friendly hug.

"Well… ah… your welcome?" He stuttered, uncertain.

I felt an evil grin spread across my face. If he could see my face, I'm sure he would've run away as fast as possible. He never knew his impending doom. I tightened my hold on his shoulders.

"Ermm… Misao-san, you can let go now."

"Well, why don't you stay here a while SOU-CHAN," I said sweetly. I felt him stiffen at that. "I'm sure Okon and Omasu will be GLAD of the company…"

**_PUSH_**

"Wha- ARE?!!" He exclaimed in his wimpy way as I shoved him inside to the waiting arms of the two women.

"Sou-chan! I heard you were staying!"

"Anou –"

"Hai… oh, we know this nice girl from the village…"

"Well – "

"We could use that speed of yours…"

"ARE?"

I laughed as I slide the door ominously shut behind me. Revenge is sweet indeed.

I turned, just in time to see Aoshi step out of the shadows.

"Aoshi!" I almost jumped in surprise. Then I ran to him, inspecting his bandaged side. "You shouldn't be up! You're not yet recovered."

"Why? So you can dally around with him?" he said in a low, neutral voice.

I looked up and blinked. What is he talking about? Dally around with… Sou-chan? Then it dawned on me and I laughed. "Oh Aoshi… you're jealous!" I said jokingly.

"Of course I'm jealous." He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in. But before our lips met, he whispered. "I'm always jealous of what is mine." Then he kissed me, full of unfulfilled hunger and longing. I placed my arms around him and kissed him back with the same intensity. A few seconds passed before I moved away, resting my head against his chest.

"I love you Misao. Don't ever leave me again." he murmured against the top of my head.

I smiled. He seems to be saying that a lot lately. But there are some things that bothered me, and I guess that one year of traveling did something for me after all. "I just want to make some things clear, Shinomori Aoshi." I looked up at his indigo eyes, now full of emotions. Now full of warmth. "First, I am not a _thing _to be owned. I am a human being and I am equal to you whether you like it or not. I also need my freedom once in a while. And no secrets; absolutely no secrets!"

I bit my lower lip, thinking of other demands. Then I felt some sort of rumble… Aoshi was laughing! I burrowed my eyebrows. "Hey, I am serious here!"

"All right, Misao, if it will let us live happily ever after, I will respect your wishes."

"But I don't want to live happily ever after."

I saw one eyebrow lift up.

"It's too boring." I said. "Besides, being swept up by a prince charming with the sun setting in the distance is hardly a fitting ending." I mumbled under my breath, remembering those books Okon and Omasu lent me. Ugh.

"Well, do you mind being swept up by your husband and being with him until sunrise?"

I thought about it for a minute, and replied as if making a tough and very serious decision.

"That sounds about just right."

* * *

And so, the husband swept up his runaway bride.

And the "fairy godmother"?

Probably being tortured by the evil stepsisters.

**_OWARI_**

* * *

Author's final notes: Thank you SO MUCH for all the fantastic reviews, minna-san! And oh yeah, this chapter was especially written for the SHINOBI LOVE members!!! Sorry if I'm not that active, but I really do enjoy your works! I love you all! **_hugs_**

Please read and review! Arigatou! :D

P.S. If I get inspired, I _just _might be able to squeeze something out of my brain to continue writing again. _hint hint_ Harhar!


End file.
